Avatar II: Dèjá Vu
by Medeah
Summary: Secuela de Avatar.Hechos del presente hacen resurgir recuerdos del pasado misteriosamente olvidados, para mostrarle a Leo que la vida es un círculo y que nada ocurre sin una razón... CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Default Chapter

**H**ola, que tal, soy yo otra vez...

**N/A:**

Avatar fue mi primera historia y le dejé un final muy abierto, por eso decidí hacerle una continuación, no sólo una segunda sino una tercera parte...

Pero vamos por partes.

No es indispensable haber leído Avatar para entender la continuación, pero sólo por si acaso, aquí va un micro resumen:

En Avatar, Leo es poseído por un demonio que le obliga a realizar toda clase de cosas atroces y que quiere abrir una puerta al infierno para hacerse más poderoso. Conocen a Muffy una caza demonios que le ayuda a liberarse de tan molesto ser gracias a una espada legendaria que resultó no ser otra que la mística Espada de Fuego, la misma espada que usara el Arcángel Miguel para derrotar al demonio Satán en el inicio de los tiempos (la historia bíblica, la tienen vista ¿no?). Logran acabar con el demonio pero éste no se muere sin antes vaticinarles que ese es sólo el principio y que peores cosas están por suceder.

Más tarde, el mismísimo Arcángel se les presenta y les confirma esa fatídica profecía: algo muy malvado y muy poderoso está por pasar, pero no se sabe ni qué ni cuando, lo único que saben por cierto es que sus destinos ya están involucrados de antemano...

Ahora, esta segunda parte es una historia de transición, no es conclusiva pues todos los cabos sueltos son atados en la tercera parte.

Uf.

Aquí voy.

.-

_Corrí, lo más rápido que pude hacia delante,_

_Esperando dejar el pasado atrás._

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia delante..._

_Sólo para encontrármelo cara a cara._

_¿De que otra forma podía ser?_

_Si la vida es un círculo, _

**_Las cosas concluyen donde comienzan..._**

**Dèja vú **

**1-**

Exactamente quince años atrás, un considerable pedazo de uno de los niveles superiores del drenaje se vino abajo por completo; una de las tuberías cedió, dejando entrar el agua directamente desde el río, inundando varios sectores de la parte más antigua.

Sólo un breve temblor bajo sus pies anunció lo que vendría: primero, un duro golpe que lo arrancó del piso, toneladas de agua directo hacía su boca, la sensación de estar siendo arrastrado a toda velocidad, con los brazos y piernas agitándose sin control por la fuerza del torrente. Y, después, el rugido, como si viniese desde el fondo de la tierra.

El resto del mundo a su alrededor desapareció en una fracción de segundo, sólo había oscuridad y el rugir del agua.

Trató de luchar, pero sólo tenía cinco años y no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Fueron horas de vagar por los túneles, golpeándose contra las paredes, o tal vez fueran sólo un par de segundos, gran diferencia cuando eres sólo un niño y estas asustado...

Después de un rato, la oscuridad dio paso a la luz y, por unos leves instantes, su cuerpo se mantuvo suspendido en el aire: el torrente lo había arrastrado hasta el final del túnel que conectaba con una gran cámara en la que convergían otros túneles; el agua siguió su curso por las paredes de la cámara, abandonando su cuerpo en medio del aire, hasta que también él comenzó a caer.

Abrió los ojos instintivamente, todo era confusión, las paredes y los tubos no eran más que un borrón desfilando a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos conforme caía.

Estiró sus pequeños brazos, tratando de encontrar algo de que asirse que pudiera evitar su caída. Nada. Su mano resbalaba en cada intento, o iba muy rápido o no tenía la fuerza necesaria.

De pronto algo lo golpeó, rebotó contra ese algo y luego quedó tendido sobre él. Sus ojos miraron temerosos a su alrededor sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. ¿Acaso había llegado al suelo ya?. El ruido del agua llegó hasta sus oídos, cayendo desde varias direcciones, haciendo eco en la cámara.

Se quedó quieto y sólo escuchó. El agua caía y caía, más abajo, aún más abajo de donde estaba él. Aún no había llegado al suelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió al descubrir que estaba sobre un tubo que atravesaba la cámara, todavía a varios metros de altura, y que empezaba a deslizarse por uno de sus costados y a caer al vacío...

Nuevamente iba directo a estrellarse contra el piso.

Intentó concentrarse, controlar la caída. Dio una voltereta en el aire, enrollándose sobre sí mismo, perdiendo velocidad.

Cuando su cuerpo volvió a estirarse, sus pies hicieron contacto con el piso. Ni bien sintió el frío concreto, flexionó las piernas intentando absorber la fuerza del golpe, luego se tiró al suelo y rodó.

Cuando por fin logró detenerse, reposó su mejilla contra el piso, respirando agitado, casi resoplando. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero estaba bien, o eso creía. Al menos su cabeza estaba intacta, lo que era una suerte considerando que estaba destinada a partirse en dos hacía solo unos segundos atrás.

Se sentó, lentamente se puso de pie, sólo para volver a caer con un aullido: al intentar apoyar el pie izquierdo, su tobillo le envió una punzada de dolor que lo tiró al suelo. Sentado nuevamente, lo observó, estaba grande y morado y latía con furia, probablemente roto.

Miró a su alrededor. Dentro de algunos años llegaría a conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano, pero por el momento, no tenía la más remota idea de dónde estaba, qué tan lejos de la guarida ni por donde seguir para llegar a ella y aún si lo supiera, no sabía como lo lograría con el pie como estaba.

Alguien debía estarlo buscando, pensó. Sus hermanos tenían que haberlo visto siendo arrastrado por el agua, siempre que el agua no se los hubiera llevado a ellos también.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó, le había parecido que alguien gritaba su nombre. Volvió a abrirlos y miró frenéticamente en todas direcciones, pero sólo podía oír el agua cayendo.

Y algo más... cerró los ojos con fuerza como si eso fuera a aumentar sus habilidades auditivas.

Pasos. Eran pasos, muy cerca... ¿de dónde, el sonido rebotaba varias veces contra las paredes, imposible saberlo. Pero era más de una persona, varios pares de pies corriendo, demasiados y demasiado pesados para pertenecer a sus hermanos... ¿quién entonces¿quién era?. Sintió pánico.

Los pasos provenían de un corredor cercano, estaba casi seguro. Y también se daba cuenta de que no podría huir en caso de necesitarlo.

Abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia el túnel más próximo, el que conectaba con el corredor desde el que provenían los pasos: si alguien venía hacía él, era por ahí por donde llegaría. Y así fue.

Sólo alcanzó a ver un par de brazos extendidos en su dirección y una figura, no más que un borrón, que corría inclinada.

Los brazos lo apresaron, levantándolo del suelo, y llevándolo con él, corriendo a través de la cámara, hasta el otro extremo, donde un nuevo laberinto de túneles se abrió ante ellos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que veía a un humano. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?.

No podía ver nada, ni hacía donde se dirigían o la apariencia del extraño, su rostro estaba enterrado en el cuerpo de éste y sus brazos lo estrechaban lo suficientemente fuerte como para no poder moverse. Todo lo que sabía era que iban a prisa, muy rápido, el chapoteo de sus pasos llegaba hasta sus oídos.

.- Lo siento, pero no podías quedarte ahí, muchacho.- dijo una voz, Leo sintió su vibración en el pecho del extraño.

A pesar de todo, Leo no luchaba. Tal vez todo ocurriera demasiado rápido, tal vez estuviera demasiado asustado para hacerlo, o tal vez fuera todo lo contrario y no sintiera miedo alguno que le hiciera querer escapar. No podría afirmarlo ahora, muchos de esos recuerdos se habían borrado ya.

Aun oía las pisadas, justo tras ellos. El humano no estaba sólo, era seguido por otros. Muchos otros.

Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a un recodo donde el humano giró bruscamente, internándose en un túnel más pequeño, oscuro, apenas un agujero en la pared. El humano debió inclinarse para entrar.

Primero lo metió a él, delicadamente, sin que éste se resistiera, después se introdujo el mismo, obligando a Leo a internarse hasta el fondo del túnel. Descubrió que no había salida del otro extremo, el cuerpo del humano cubría la única entrada, impidiendo el paso de la luz. Apenas si podía ver su silueta.

El humano apoyó la espalda contra la pared del túnel, relajándose y respirando profundamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, primero mirando el techo, luego la pared frente a sí y luego, con un suspiro de alivio, a él.

Por unos segundos, ambos sólo se miraron.

.- Tu pie¿estas herido niño?.- preguntó el extraño.

Entonces lo descubrió: era una mujer. El extraño era una mujer. No lo supo de inmediato, en verdad, lo supo más tarde, cuando regresó a casa y mucho tiempo después. En aquel entonces, todos los humanos eran iguales para él.

Si estaba impresionada o sorprendida o asustada de verlo, lo disimuló muy bien. No se comportaba como Splinter siempre le había dicho que se comportarían los humanos si llegaban a verlos. Sabía que no era por la oscuridad, sabía que ella podía verlo perfectamente.

.- Si.- respondió la pregunta del extraño, sin titubear.- Creo que me rompí el tobillo.

La mujer se inclinó sobre él. Leo retrocedió instintivamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. No podía decir si era joven o vieja... pero recordaba la forma en que brillaban sus ojos... casi... amarillos. Como los de un gato.

.- Sólo quiero revisarla, niño. Talvez te gustaría regresar caminando a tu casa.

Leo finalmente asintió, estirando la pierna. La mujer la sostuvo delicadamente, con mirada crítica.

.- No está roto, sólo muy lastimado. Estará bien, pero...

De un bolsillo en una de las mangas de su camisa extrajo un rollo blanco. Vendas. Con rapidez y habilidad comenzó a vendar la pierna, a la vez que daba miradas furtivas sobre su hombro de vez en cuando.

Pero Leo ya no escuchaba los pasos, sólo el agua cayendo.

Mientras vendaba su pierna, Leo tuvo oportunidad de examinar su rostro más de cerca. Una mancha negra lo surcaba, desde la mitad de la frente hasta el mentón. No, no era una mancha negra.

Era sangre, su frente sangraba.

Leo abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo un escalofrío. La mujer advirtió su reacción y sonrió.

.- No te preocupes, chico. No es nada.

Leo asintió. Su mirada bajó hasta los brazos y las manos de la extraña. Toda su ropa estaba rasgada en varias partes, y sucia. Otra mancha oscura cubría uno de sus brazos. Adivinó de inmediato qué era en realidad.

No dijo nada, pero retuvo entre la suya la mano de la extraña, cuando ésta intentó retirarla al terminar el vendaje, sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía o qué significaba aquel gesto. Sin saber porqué, la apretó con fuerza.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida por algunos segundos y luego sonrió.

.- ¿Estas lejos de tu casa?- preguntó, Leo negó con la cabeza.

.- No lo sé...

.- ¿Vives aquí? es decir¿aquí abajo?...- Leo asintió. La mujer pareció preocuparse.

.- Entonces debo irme cuanto antes...

De pronto, todo rastro de preocupación desapareció de su rostro, volviendo a sonreír.

.- ¿Podrás volver tu solo?.- Leo se puso de pie. El tobillo aún le dolía, pero era un muy buen vendaje, podría caminar con ello. Agitó la cabeza afirmativamente, la mujer sonrió complacida.

.- Bien, haremos esto... – guardó silencio alzando la cabeza, mirando hacia la nada. Trataba de escuchar a través de los túneles y pasadizos, por sobre el eco del agua.

Pero no era necesario esforzarse mucho: Leo también lo oía, los pasos habían regresado. La mujer se volvió a verlo, con expresión de temor en su rostro.

.- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer... – comenzó, hablando cada vez más rápido.- Saldré de aquí y tu te quedarás oculto en el fondo, en la oscuridad...- sus ojos se volvieron a mirarlo con severidad.- No salgas hasta que los oigas alejarse, pasarán por aquí... no dejes que te vean.

.- Pero tu...

.- También... también debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi... a cambio, yo no le diré a nadie sobre ti. ¿te parece justo? jamás nos hemos visto, niño¿esta claro? debes prometerlo... – Leo movió la cabeza, asintiendo nerviosamente.

.- Bien... – Dijo ella, aliviada.- Adiós muchacho, no olvides lo que te dije.- diciendo esto, se inclinó sobre él y le beso la mejilla.- Cuídate, niño.

Leo le había dicho algo a su vez, pero ya no recordaba que había sido.

La mujer salió disparada fuera del túnel y se perdió de vista por el corredor. Leo vagamente recordaba el color de su cabello. Negro, casi estaba seguro, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar nada más.

Tras unos minutos, oyó las pisadas, mucho más cerca. Luego gritos...

Un disparo, seguido por muchos otros, algunos rebotaban contra metal, haciendo eco en los túneles.

Y luego un grito más, un grito agudo y prolongado, retumbando en todo el drenaje.

Cuando despertó era sólo medianoche y todo estaba oscuro. Respiraba agitadamente, con los puños cerrados, apretando fuertemente las mantas. Sus piernas temblaban como si hubiera tratado de correr en sueños.

Se daba cuenta que estaba sentado en la cama, perfectamente erguido y de que acababa de tener una pesadilla.

Llevaba años sin pensar en ese incidente, años en los que la mayor parte de las imágenes se habían desvanecido ya por completo y no parecían más que fragmentos de un sueño. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en eso, pero esa noche sin más, todos los recuerdos, todas las imágenes habían regresado, más vívidas que nunca...

No sólo eso. Ahora parecía entender, parecía comprender lo ocurrido de una forma en que no lo había hecho quince años atrás.

Le hubiera gustado poder ayudarla, pero no había podido hacer nada, sólo tenía cinco años y no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama. Suspiró. Quince años era demasiado tiempo para hacer algo al respecto.

¿Qué sería de ella? era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba¿Estaría viva¿Habría logrado escapar?.

De pronto sintió que le embargaba una enorme angustia. ¿qué diablos habría sido de ella¿habría logrado sobrevivir?...

Intentó recordar su rostro, pero sólo unas líneas confusas se formaron en su mente, sin llegar a materializar nada concreto. Sólo había una cosa que recordaba con claridad: ese grito agudo haciendo eco contra las paredes de los túneles, hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando tenía cinco años y no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. 2

**2-**

Por culpa del sueño, anduvo atontado durante todo el día. Fue vapuleado durante la práctica y reprendido por su falta de concentración, sin mencionar las miradas sospechosas de los demás...

Pero estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera eso le importó demasiado. A ratos se descubría a sí mismo sumergido en las imágenes del sueño, reviviéndolas una y otra vez.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en eso ahora? hacía quince años no le había costado trabajo olvidarlo, simplemente lo había olvidado todo... hasta la noche anterior en que había tenido ese sueño.

Podía entender porqué. Era un niño en ese entonces, apenas si comprendía lo que pasaba y todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Era ahora que entendía que por un accidente se había envuelto en una persecución... sólo ahora, después de todos esos años se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: esos pasos, quienes fueran, perseguían a la mujer, al mismo tiempo en que él era arrastrado por las aguas; mientras ella huía por ese corredor inundado, él caía desde uno de los túneles, encontrándose ambos en el mismo camino.

La extraña lo había tomado y se lo había llevado con ella, porque de haberlo dejado ahí, los que venían tras ella lo habrían encontrado... de cierta forma, al quitarlo de su camino, lo había salvado.

Podía no haber hecho nada, podía no haberle importado. Después abandonó la seguridad de su escondite sólo para alejarlo de sus perseguidores. ¿Porqué le preocupó más la seguridad de una extraña criatura perdida en el drenaje, que la suya propia?. Un misterio.

Ni siquiera recordaba si le había dado las gracias. Estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar en ese momento.

¿Qué sería de ella? Tal vez alguien lograra ayudarla después de todo. Tal vez había conseguido ayuda al final. Eso esperaba... porque él no había hecho nada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apenas conciente de lo apretados que estaban sus puños... pero, ¿qué podía haber hecho él? Era sólo un niño... y después lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así tan rápido? ¿Y porqué lo recordaba ahora, después de tanto tiempo, cuando ya no había nada que pudiera hacer?.

Suspiró con ironía. Como si hubiera podido hacer algo de todas formas, como si el contárselo a los demás, a Splinter, hubiera servido de algo. Él jamás habría accedido a ayudarla y exponerlos a todos con ello.

.- ¡Ey, Leo! ¡piensa rápido!. – Leo se volteó al escuchar su nombre, lentamente. Demasiado quizás. Por primera vez desde que alguien había inventado esa frase, el objeto arrojado había llegado de lleno a su rostro.

Su cabeza quedó inclinada hacía atrás por la fuerza del golpe, el dolor llegó simultáneamente con la risotada de Raphael.

Enderezó la cabeza para enfrentarlo, pero Raphael comenzó a reír aún más fuerte al ver la aureola roja que le había quedado en la cara. Leo frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiró resignado, miró a su alrededor en busca del objeto que lo había golpeado: una pelota de basketball. Se inclinó y la recogió del piso.

.- Eso te habrá parecido gracioso... – Murmuró. Raphael se le acercó, secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y todavía riendo.

.- Medianamente divertido. Oye, lo siento, pero tu tuviste la culpa. ¿Quién es el que siempre dice que hay que estar alertas y preparados en todo momento? Y acabas de ser emboscado por un balón, ¡deberías estar avergonzado!.- Leo suspiró. Realmente no estaba molesto, además, de alguna forma, Raphael tenía razón. Le devolvió el balón y se encaminó a su cuarto.

.- ¿Qué? ¿eso es todo? ¿no quieres la revancha?- preguntó éste, ofreciéndole la pelota.

.- No, gracias, no estoy de humor... – Raphael alzó una ceja y lo miró intrigado.

.- ¿No? ¿por qué no? has estado así todo el día... y siempre que te sales de lo normal, algo malo pasa... tal vez deberías decírmelo ahora, antes de que ese algo malo pase, sólo para estar preparado. – Raphael lo miró fijamente, Leo pareció dudar. De pronto sacudió la cabeza.

.- Verás... – dijo con una sonrisa.- Es sólo un ejercicio... – Aún hablaba cuando saltó hacía adelante, tomando el balón de las manos de Raphael antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar y alejándose de él con un medio giro.- ... para ver si bajas la guardia demasiado fácil. Parece que sí. Eres muy confiado.

Raphael sonrió y gruñó al mismo tiempo.

.- ¿Quieres jugar? juguemos.

.- El que logre conservar el balón por más de cinco segundos, gana. ¿Estas listo?.

.- Así nací.

Raphael se lanzó hacía adelante en una voltereta que distrajo a Leo por unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que aquel le arrancara el balón de las manos con una patada. La pelota salió disparada hacía arriba, ambos saltaron tras ella.

Raph estaba a punto de atraparla, cuando un manotazo imprevisto la alejó de su alcance.

.- Eres muy lento.- Le susurró Leo cuando pasó por su lado en medio del aire, en dirección a la pelota.

Leo ya tocaba el balón con la punta de los dedos, cuando éste desapareció de su vista, borrado por un resplandor rojo y plateado. Leo cayó al piso y miró en dirección a la pared. Ahí estaba el balón, clavado a ella, atravesado por un sai, completamente destruido. Se volvió a mirar a Raphael con el ceño fruncido. Éste se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente.

.- Eh... ¿Ups?... me dejé llevar...

.- El juego era "atrapar la pelota" no "destrozar la pelota"

.- Lo sé, eso habría sido más divertido... no sé porqué no lo pensé antes... – Leo suspiró.

.- Esta bien, no importa... ya me voy a dormir.- Diciendo esto dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Raphael.

.- ¿Ya? ¿tan pronto?. ¿Estas seguro de que nada raro está pasando?.- Leo se quedó quieto, dudó por un segundo y después se volvió rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido y con expresión de decisión.

.- Tienes razón. Es muy temprano aún, y como nada raro me pasa, no hay necesidad de que haga nada anormal, ¿verdad?... voy a..., voy a entrenar. Si, eso haré. Hoy estuve muy mal en el entrenamiento, así que debo recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que.. eh... voy a afuera... necesito correr un poco. Es una idea fantástica para alguien a quien no le pasa nada raro y actúa normalmente, tal y como siempre... – Raphael alzó una ceja. Leo aún balbuceaba cuando pasó junto a él en dirección a la puerta.

.- ¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?.

.- Si, claro que si. Nada raro me pasa... nadie podría decir que algo raro me pasa, porque estoy bien... bien, bien. Si, bien.

Leo abrió la puerta y salió de la guarida.

.- De alguna forma, lo dudo.- Murmuró para sí Raphael.

Era una tontería. No podía seguir permitiendo que esos pensamientos ocuparan su mente por más tiempo. Le confundían y no le permitían funcionar bien. No podía seguir así.

Tal vez, talvez no estuviera tan bien como creía después de todo. Tal vez el caer en profundos e intrascendentales pensamientos, mirando al vacío como si fuera un enajenado mental fuere alguna especie de secuela de haber sido poseído por un demonio...

La verdad era que le había costado retomar la normalidad después de ese "incidente". Todavía tenía pesadillas con eso...

Pero al menos se daba cuenta de lo distraído que estaba, al menos así podía hacer un esfuerzo por evitarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Incluso ahora, mientras pensaba en su falta de concentración, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía: llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos corriendo por las azoteas y no tenía idea de donde estaba ni adonde iba. Se detuvo, con la vaga impresión de que se había perdido. Tenía que prestarle más atención a las prácticas...

.- ¿Porqué nos detenemos?.- preguntó una voz grave a su lado. Leo se sobresaltó, dio media vuelta y encontró a Raphael casi pegado a él.

.- ¿Tu? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿desde hace cuanto que me estas siguiendo? ¿acaso me estas vigilando?

.- ¿Seguirte? ¿vigilarte? ibas camino a la superficie cuando te pregunté si querías compañía. Me dijiste "ajá" y te seguí. He estado corriendo contigo desde el principio ¿cómo no notaste mi presencia? en serio ¿qué te pasa?.- Leo puso cara de angustia, se dejó caer al suelo y enterró la cara entre las manos.

.- No lo sé.- suspiró.- Es sólo que no me puedo concentrar en nada.

.- ¿Tu?¿por qué no?.- Leo guardó silencio por unos instantes, ponderando la posibilidad de contarle acerca del sueño, pero eso significaría remontarse a años atrás, a eventos de los que había prometido no hablar.

.- Porque... – dijo al fin.- No lo sé... Hasta el vuelo de una mosca me distrae.

.- Eso no está bien. Pero a Miguel le pasa todo el tiempo, así que no creo que sea nada grave... ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Si tienes problemas para concentrarte en lo que pasa a tu alrededor, es porque tal vez tu cabeza está demasiado llena de otras cosas...

.- ¿Y desde cuando te volviste sicoanalista?.

.- ¿Respondes a una pregunta con otra? diría que eso es evasión... ¿qué te preocupa, no creo que no lo sepas... – Por un momento, Leo tuvo la desagradable sensación de que Raphael trataba de mirar a través de él y no le agradó.

.- La verdad... tal vez tengas razón. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.- Bien. Eso siempre funcionaba cuando quería evitar más preguntas. Raphael gruñó, pero discretamente. Estaba enojándose, pero no quería que supiera que se estaba enojando.

.- Está bien, no lo digas. No es asunto mío de todas formas. Lo único que te digo es que, si tienes problemas, resuélvelos pronto. El darle vueltas sólo empeorará las cosas y tu actitud te pone y nos pone a todos en peligro. En tus propias palabras, no podemos bajar la guardia y tu, mi amigo, en este momentos, eres un tiro fácil.

Qué gracioso. De repente Raphael desarrollaba un descomunal interés por la familia, cuando con sus imprudencias jamás le ha importado poner en peligro a los demás. Leo suspiró. No por eso dejaba de tener razón, por más que odiara admitirlo.

.- Jamás haría nada que los pusiera en peligro...

.- No. No concientemente.- Raphael respiró profundo y se relajó.- Ok. Esta bien. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, tal vez... tal vez pudieras, es decir...- Raphael gruñó frustrado al no poder armar la frase. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Leo, cayendo bruscamente a su lado- Sé que hemos soportado mucha presión estos últimos meses..

.- Cuándo no es así... – Contestó Leo con resignación. Raphael sonrió.

.- Cierto, pero ¿cuanta presión podemos soportar antes de colapsar? tomate un tiempo para analizar que está pasando contigo... – Leo abrió los ojos de par en par, lentamente se volvió hacía él, sonriente, mirándolo intrigado.

.- ¿Qué?... – Preguntó bruscamente Raphael.

.- Nada. Es sólo que no sabía que también dabas concejos... ¿analizar, tomarse un tiempo? No sabía que esas palabras estuvieran en tu vocabulario... ¿será posible que estés madurando y encaminándote hacia la sabiduría?.- Por toda respuesta Raph le lanzó un puñetazo en el hombro, Leo rió. Luego se volvió a mirar las estrellas.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un rato.

La presión no era el problema. Raphael no tenía idea de cuanta presión era capaz de soportar, los sucesos pasados sólo eran eso, pasados... no, ese no era el problema. La presión, la responsabilidad, las preocupaciones, no eran un peso desconocido para él. Estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Era sólo que... que realmente no lo sabía. ¿Tenía algo que ver con el sueño y los recuerdos que debían estar sepultados?... era ya demasiado tarde para sentir culpa, demasiado tarde para sentir que había algo que debía hacer al respecto, demasiado tarde para hacer algo... ¿Por qué entonces?. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido? ¿por qué no podía sentirse tranquilo?. Algo había ahí que se revolvía en su interior, que se paseaba por su cabeza... pero cuando trataba de descubrir qué era, no encontraba nada, sólo un vacío.

De pronto sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Raphael estaba frente a él, con una pierna apoyada en la cornisa, mirando hacía abajo. Con los ojos le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

.- ¿Qué dices? ¿damisela en peligro?- Leo se inclinó y miró hacia donde le indicaba Raphael. Abajo, en un callejón, una figura era acorralada por un grupo de otras figuras. La primera de ellas retrocedía, hasta que el muro al final del callejón le cerró el paso.

.- O por lo menos, diez contra uno no parece justo. Vamos a ver más de cerca.

Ambos se deslizaron sigilosamente por las escaleras de incendios al costado del edificio que daba al callejón. Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente; ellos podrían observar toda la escena, pero era difícil que fueran descubiertos.

.- Sip, una damisela en peligro. No sé porqué diablos las mujeres tienen la maldita manía de pasearse por estos callejones a estas horas de la noche.

.- ¿Puedes ver si están armados?

.- Apenas puedo ver mi mano frente a mi cara, este lugar es una cueva... – Raphael se volvió hacía el poste de luz que se suponía debía iluminar la calle. Roto.

.- Mejor. Será más rápido así.

.- Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿cuáles prefieres? ¿los de la izquierda o los de la derecha?

.- Derecha.

.- Típico.- Leo alzó una ceja. Se tomó un momento más para observar antes de lanzarse.

Era típico ver mujeres así, acorraladas por chicos pertenecientes a pandillas, para quitarles el bolso o las llaves del auto, cosas así... o peor. Pero esa mujer no parecía tener nada de valor a esa distancia, no parecía más que una vagabunda, envuelta en un abrigo todo roto y desgastado, demasiado grande para ella.

.- ¿Vienes o no?- Raphael no esperó respuesta y se lanzó al ataque. Leo lo siguió.

Quince segundos después, la situación estaba bajo control. Había sido fácil, demasiado incluso. No era común que los pandilleros dieran tan poca pelea.

Los sorprendieron con su llegada y no lograron recobrarse del asombro a tiempo. Ambos se movieron rápidamente, de sombra en sombra, sin darles tiempo para que los mirasen con detención. Quince segundos después, los pandilleros se miraron unos a otros, se reagruparon y desaparecieron, con sorprendente rapidez.

.- Buenos movimientos, buenos reflejos, pero no saben pelear... raro ¿eh?.- Comentó Raphael. Él y Leo permanecieron en las sombras cuando todos los demás se hubieron ido.

La mujer estaba ahora apoyada contra la pared, tambaleante. No podían ver su rostro porque estaba oculto tras la capucha de su abrigo. Olía muy mal, aún desde esa distancia podían sentir el hedor. Definitivamente debía ser una vagabunda.

.- ¿Está bien?.- Preguntó Leo, quedándose en las sombras. La mujer se incorporó al instante, mirando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz. Parecía confundida, desorientada... dio unos pasos al frente, pero tropezó y cayó sobre sus rodillas.-

.- Creo que no lo está... – se respondió a sí mismo Leo.

.- Oh no, yo no pienso cargarla hasta un hospital. Llamemos a alguien, para eso está el 911, luego nos largamos de acá.- Reaccionó de inmediato Raphael.

.- Esos tipos debieron de haberla golpeado..- Siguió Leo, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.- Creo que está sangrando...

.- Más razones para llamar cuanto antes a las autoridades correspondientes, o sea, cualquiera menos nosotros, ¿no crees?.

.- No... – Respondió distraídamente Leo.

.- ¿Qué?.- Raphael lo miró sorprendido, Leo comenzaba a avanzar hacía la mujer.- ¿Pero qué estas haciendo?- Le preguntó con los dientes apretados. Leo no respondió, se acercó a la mujer y se inclinó junto a ella, tomándola del brazo, intentando ponerla de pie.

.- Déjeme ayudarla, señora.

.- Si, claro. – refunfuñó Raphael desde su lugar.- Claro que la vas a ayudar, ayudarla a que le de un ataque cardiaco en cuanto te vea, a eso la ayudarás...

La mujer levantó levemente la vista, paseándola alternativamente, desde su brazo sostenido por una mano verde hasta lo que venía tras ésta, encontrándose frente a frente con Leonardo.

Leo retrocedió inconscientemente, sabía lo que venía, ya estaba preparado para ello, lo había presenciado unas cuantas veces ya.

Pero nada pasó. Esta vez no hubieron gritos, ni insultos, ni pánico. Nada. La mujer sólo lo miraba, entre sorprendida y confundida, con la mirada desorientada. De pronto se incorporó tambaleante, apoyándose en la mano que le ofrecía Leo. El movimiento fue tan brusco que la capucha del abrigo cayó hacia atrás.

.- Tu... – Murmuró con un hilillo de voz, sin dejar de mirar a Leo.

Aún era joven, demasiado tal vez, pudo apreciar Leo, su rostro estaba sucio y lucía muy cansada y golpeada...

Por un minuto, Leo no pudo decir nada, sólo se quedó observándola ... La mujer tenía el cabello largo y negro, cayendo sobre su cara, todo desgreñado...

Por alguna razón, intentó furiosamente recordar el rostro de la mujer del túnel, pero no lo consiguió.

De pronto la mujer pareció volver a la vida, de un tirón alejó el brazo de Leo y retrocedió, apenas manteniéndose en pie.

.- Tranquila... no voy a hacerle daño... – Intentó calmarla Leo.

.- Lo sé... – Dijo ella débilmente, pero continuó retrocediendo.

.- ¿E.-está bien? ¿No está herida?.- La mujer sonrió cansadamente.

.- Estoy bien. Sólo vuelve por dónde viniste...- Pero Leo no se movió. No podía simplemente irse...

.- ¿Esta segura? es decir, podemos llevarla aun hospital...

.- ¿Qué?- se atragantó Raphael.- ¿Cómo es eso de que podemos llevarla? Ni siquiera podemos hacer nuestras propias compras... ¿en qué lío nos estas metiendo?.- Leo alzó la mano, indicándole a Raphael que guardara silencio.- "Sólo está ganado tiempo..".- pensó éste.- ¿Qué diablos quiere con esa pobre mujer?.- Leo avanzaba hacía ella mientras ella retrocedía, tratando de alejarse de él; era como si Leo estuviese tratando de cazar a un animal acorralado... – "¿por qué diablos no la dejaba en paz?".- Pensó Raphael.

.- Está herida... déjeme ayudarla...- insistió Leo. esta vez la mujer pareció alarmarse ante su proximidad.

.- ¡No!... s-sólo quiero irme de aquí... – La mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, pero a los pocos metros se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Su rodilla sangraba.

Leo saltó a su lado, antes de que pudiera levantarse, la tomó por los hombros, la mujer agitó sus brazos tratando de soltarse.

Leo sostuvo ambos manos de la mujer con su mano izquierda, tan fuerte que ya no le fue posible soltarse, por mucho que se debatía.

.- Sólo quiero ayudarle... – le susurró. Con el dedo índice de la mano libre presionó su cuello, en un lugar bajo su oreja. La mujer cayó sin sentido.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no se movería, soltó sus muñecas y la levantó en sus brazos. Al voltearse descubrió a Raphael, con una dura expresión en el rostro.

Había olvidado por completo que aún estaba ahí.

.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿un souvenir? ¿cuál es la idea? – Leo no dijo nada, se quedó paralizado por unos segundos y luego reanudó su marcha, pasando junto a él.

.- Pero... ¡¿qué demonios piensas hacer con ella!

.- ¿No te das cuenta de que necesita ayuda? no puedo dejarla aquí... sola... yo...- Pero en verdad no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que pensaba era en que debía ayudar. Debía hacerlo.

Por extraño que pareciese, le urgía llevar a la chica a un lugar seguro y sólo conocía un lugar así... – La llevaré a la guarida...- dijo como si fuese lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

.- ¡¿Qué!...- Raphael estaba casi fuera de sí.- ¡¿pero es que te volviste loco! ¡¿qué te hace pensar que voy a permitir esto!

.- S-sé que es extraño... pero tenemos que hacerlo... nunca le hemos dado la espalda a nadie cuando se nos necesita...

.- Estas extremando nuestra vocación de ayuda a la comunidad...

.- No te preocupes por nada, yo.. yo me haré cargo de todo, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad...

.- No esperaba menos, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de la estupidez que estás por hacer... – Raphael giró sobre sí mismo, agarrandose la frente con exasperación.- No lo entiendo, en serio, no logro comprenderlo...

.- ¿Qué... que quieres decir...?- preguntó Leo confundido, mientras seguían caminando. Raphael sonrío con ironía.

.- Siempre andas por ahí siendo tan perfecto... pero cuando decides equivocarte y cometer un error, y meternos a todos en un lío, si que tiene que ser uno de los buenos...

.- Sé que hago lo correcto.

.- Por supuesto que sí... desde que quien juzga eres tu.- Leo no respondió, ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

.- Tienes razón.- Dijo Leo finalmente.- En alguna parte estoy cometiendo un error... pero no tiene nada que ver con querer ayudar a esta mujer. Regresa solo, nos veremos en la guarida en un par de horas.

.- ¿Tu que vas a hacer?.- Leo guardó silencio.

.- No es asunto tuyo.- Dijo al final, desapareciendo de su vista.

.- Como si no supiera a dónde va...- dijo para sí mismo Raphael, enfilando de vuelta a casa.

Fin del segundo capitulo.


	3. 3

**3-**

Era casi medianoche cuando April se levantó a abrir la puerta: llevaban varios minutos tocando con insistencia.

.- ¿Quién es?- preguntó guardando una distancia prudente de la puerta.

.- April, soy yo, Leo.- April corrió a abrir.

Fugazmente, vio un borrón verde cargando un borrón negro y abultado, entrando a toda velocidad a su departamento. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, April asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirando en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiera visto. Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacía sus visitantes.

.- ¿Qué pasa... y qué es esa peste?- preguntó, presionando sus lóbulos nasales. Leo la miró con angustia y recién en ese momento pudo distinguir lo que llevaba en los brazos. April abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando alternativamente a Leo y luego a su bulto negro y maloliente.

.- ¿Es eso lo que creo que es...?- preguntó acercándose con cautela, con la punta de los dedos retiró parte del bulto negro, donde descubrió un rostro humano cubierto de cabello. April retrocedió con un gritito, mirando a Leo en busca de una explicación. Éste le devolvió la mirada con impaciencia y sin decir palabra, fue hasta el sofá y depositó a la mujer en él.

.- Pero, Leo... ¿de que se trata todo esto...¿quién es...?

.- ¡Te lo explicaré...! – le interrumpió Leo, alzando levemente la voz para luego recuperar la calma.- Te lo explicaré luego ¿si? ahora necesito tu ayuda... – April todavía lo miraba sorprendida sin atinar a nada.- ¿por favor?- Repitió éste, sacándola de su mutismo. April sacudió la cabeza.

.- Ok, ok, comencemos por el principio... y hablando de eso... – se acercó cautelosamente a la mujer que dormía en el sofá. Estiró su nariz y olfateó el aire alrededor, arrugó la frente y se aproximó aún más al cuerpo durmiente.- mmm... – dijo, tocando el gran abrigo negro que envolvía a la chica.- No es ella, es este asqueroso trapo que lleva puesto... lo siento, pero... – April lo tomó y ágilmente lo extrajo de la chica sin que a esta se le moviera un cabello.- Haré lo que me pidas, pero éste trozo de basura se va... no me importa si tiene algún valor sentimental, es esto o yo...- diciendo esto, abrió la ventana y lo arrojó al vacío.- ah. Mucho mejor. Ahora, encarguémonos de lo otro...

Leo abrió la boca, pero April no le dio tiempo de decir nada. Fue donde la chica y la examinó atentamente.

.- No se ve nada grave... pero necesita un baño. Con urgencia. Y esa rodilla no se ve nada bien tampoco. Ven, ayúdame a cargarla hasta el baño, después de una ducha tibia, todo se verá mejor.- Leo, aún boquiabierto, obedeció al instante.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, la chica volvía a estar en el sofá, esta vez limpia y vestida con ropas de April.

Leo salió de la cocina con un par de tazas de té, le extendió una a April y le dio un par de sorbos a la otra.

.- ¿Todavía nada?

.- Nop...- contestó April recibiendo la taza.- creo que despertó hace un momento, pero volvió a dormirse... parece exhausta.

Leo la observó atentamente.

.- Se ve... – dijo pensativo.

.- Siii, mucho mejor. ¿quién lo diría, había una chica debajo de toda esa mugre.- Ambos se quedaron observándola: delgada, casi frágil, con la piel pálida y el cabello negro y largo. Alrededor de los ojos lucía unas aureolas rojas que resaltaban contra su piel blanca, una prueba de varias noches sin mucho sueño...

.- ¿crees que sea una vagabunda?

.- No lo sé... también puede haber escapado de casa...- respondió April después de un rato. Dejó la taza a un lado, terminó de vendar la rodilla de la chica.

.- Ey, eso quedó muy bien...

.- Gracias.- él puso una mano en su hombro.

.- Te agradezco por todo esto April, en serio...

.- Supongo que si. Pero aún me debes una explicación... – Leo se encogió de hombros.

.- ¿Tu no la habrías ayudado? la perseguían unos rufianes... parecía necesitar mucha ayuda, más allá de la obvia... – April miró a la chica.

.- Si... tal vez... supongo que tuviste tus razones. Esta chica ha visto mucha acción, para lo joven que se ve... – Leo la miró sin comprender. Por toda respuesta, April le indicó con el dedo un lugar cerca del hombro de la chica.- Tiene una cicatriz ahí... es vieja, pero inconfundible. Una herida de bala. – Leo abrió los ojos.- Unos cuantos moretones aquí y allá completan el cuadro... creo que esta pobre no ha tenido mucha suerte... – Leo guardó silencio.- ¿Leo?.

.- Mmm?

.- Hay algo más... – April le indicó un lugar en el piso, junto a ella. Un objeto negro metálico había sido colocado junto a la mesa de café.

.- Oh no.- Susurró Leo. April lo miró preocupada. El hecho de que la chica trajera un arma entre sus ropas lo complicaba todo. Leo la levantó rápidamente y la revisó. Sus dedos se movían tan veloces que April apenas los podía seguir.

.- No sabía que estabas tan familiarizado con esas cosas...

.- Un arma es un arma. Cuando has visto una, las has visto todas...

.- Leo... tu sabes que existe la posibilidad de que esa arma haya sido utilizada para un crimen o... – Leo negó con la cabeza.

.- Sólo tiene una bala... hace tiempo que no se usa, nadie la ha limpiado en mucho tiempo... creo que sólo la carga para protegerse...- En el fondo de su corazón , deseó que así fuera. Después de todo, no la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, excepto lo que podía intuir. Podía incluso estar poniendo a April en peligro... pero entonces recordó que ni siquiera cuando estaba corralada por esos tipos había intentado sacarla...

.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? con la chica digo...- ambos se miraron en silencio por algunos instantes.

.- N-no lo sé. No lo sé realmente. No puedo simplemente dejarla en la calle donde la encontré... – April suspiró.

.- Supongo que podemos llamar a los servicios sociales... tal vez puedan ubicar a algún familiar... – Leo la miró con expresión de angustia.

.- No te preocupes... no creo que vaya a estar peor de lo que estaba cuando la encontraste.

.- Eso espero... – diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina, justo cuando la chica abría los ojos de golpe, casi al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba.

Lo primero que vio fue a April. Ésta se dio cuenta de su reacción e intentó tranquilizarla.

.- Cálmate... no te haremos daño... somos amigos... – La chica la miró en silencio, como ponderando si creerle o no. April tuvo la sensación de que la estaba travesando con la mirada y se sintió incomoda. Pero finalmente, la chica volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá con un quejido.

.- ¿Dónde estoy?.- preguntó con brusquedad mientras sus ojos se paseaban nerviosos por su alrededor.

.- Mi nombres es April, estás en mi casa.

.- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

April iba a responder, pero una voz proveniente de la puerta de la cocina se le adelantó.

.- Yo te traje. – April se volteó lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, Leo estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

"Bien, - Pensó April- Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora enloquecerá". Pero la chica no hizo tal cosa. Se sentó en le sofá, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo, miró a Leo con una media sonrisa.

.- Maldito... así que no aceptas un no¿verdad?.- Leo no respondió, su mirada era seria.- ¿Y que me hiciste¿me golpeaste y me trajiste hasta acá?.- Leo negó con la cabeza.

.- No, puntos de presión. Sólo eso.- La chica sonrió, April los miró a ambos alternativamente.

.- P-pero... ¿ustedes se conocen?- Ambos respondieron al unísono. "no".

.- Este chico me salvó de unos tipos malos que me perseguían¿no es así?.

.- P-pero, entonces, como es que... cómo es que...- comenzó a balbucear April. Leo avanzó, acercándose a April sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

.- ¿Qué esperabas? algo cómo "¡oh, por Dios, una tortuga gigante de tres dedos!"- Leo alzó una ceja.- Supongo que no todas las chicas son así de histéricas...

.- ¡Ey¿qué se supone que quiere decir eso? además... ¡Ey¿Dónde crees que vas?...- Mientras hablaban, la chica ya había comenzado a ponerse de pie.

.- No tienes que irte todavía... – Dijo Leo tranquilamente.

.- Puede ser... pero es mejor así.

.- Al menos come algo primero, después puedes hacer lo que te plazca.- La chica se detuvo un momento; justo en ese instante su estomago había empezado a gruñir. Sonrió.

.- Esta bien, supongo que puedo comer algo... – Leo pareció alegrarse, dando media vuelta volvió a la cocina. Unos instantes después volvía cargando una bandeja con un plato humeante. April lo miró sorprendida.

.- ¿Tu cocinas?- Leo sonrió.

.- Habría hecho sopa miso o bolitas de arroz, pero esto es todo lo que encontré en tu cocina.- Leo puso ante la muchacha un enorme plato de espaguetis. En menos de cinco minutos había desaparecido completamente.- ¿M-más?.- Preguntó Leo algo perplejo. La chica asintió, alcanzándole el plato mientras intentaba tragar lo que tenía en la boca, Leo iba a tomarlo pero April se le adelantó.

.- Deja, yo lo haré.- Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a la cocina. Leo tomó asiento en el borde de la mesa de café, justo frente a ella.

.- Así que... ¿desde hace cuanto que no comías?.- preguntó. La chica le dirigió una mirada cortante, pero Leo no la dejó hablar.- ¿O desde hace cuanto que no dormías?... ¿De qué estas huyendo?.- La chica terminó de tragar en silencio, tomó una servilleta y se limpio delicadamente.- ¿O porqué tus maneras están a medio camino entre las de una chica de la calle y una chica que tiene una familia que la espera en algún sitio.

.- Oh no.- Comenzó a reír la chica.- No intentarás convencerme de que deje esto y vuelva a casa, donde mis padres seguramente se estarán preocupando por mi y toda esa basura¿verdad?. Mejor ahórratelo, yo no huí de mi casa, cariño...

.- Pero seguro que tienes una por ahí...- La muchacha guardó silencio repentinamente. En un segundo, miles de recuerdos parecieron volver a ella de golpe...

.- Si... – dijo al fin, en voz baja.- ... pero ya no hay nadie ahí... – Leo se quedó mirándola largo rato antes de volver a hablar.

.- Siempre estás huyendo... – murmuró ensimismado, más para sí que para la chica.

.- ¿qué¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Leo pareció despertar repentinamente.

.- Olvídalo.- Realmente no sabía de dónde había salido ese comentario.- Sólo digo que obviamente estás en problemas... ¿qué pasa?.

.- Mis problemas son asunto mío.

.- Si quieres que te ayude...

.- ¡Jamás dije que quería tu ayuda!.- La chica había comenzado a ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Leo la tomó del brazo y con la mirada le pidió que volviera a sentarse. Ella obedeció. Leo tomó aire y lo dejó ir.

.- Bien... Supongo empezamos con el pie izquierdo, las cosas no van por buen camino hasta ahora. Déjame intentar de nuevo. Soy Leonardo y te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda...- La miró a los ojos.- Estoy hablando en serio, puedo ayudarte, sólo dime de qué se trata.- La muchacha abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Durante varios segundos, sólo se quedó mirándolo, a punto de decir algo, pero sin terminar de decidirse.

.- No.- dijo simplemente al final. Leo la miró sorprendido.- Gracias, pero estoy bien así. Mejor para ti¿no crees?... no estás obligado a hacer nada...

.- Pero... – La chica se puso de pie. La expresión de su rostro indicaba que ya no podría convencerla de volver a sentarse. Se había alejado unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no vestía su ropa. Gruñó con fastidio y de inmediato comenzó a mirar a su alrededor ansiosa.

.- Gracias, pero ya han hecho suficiente por mi... yo me las puedo arreglar sola.- Se volvió a mirar a Leo.- En serio, gracias por todo... .- Pareció sincera.

De pronto sus ojos quedaron fijos en algún lugar cerca de la mesa. En un rápido movimiento tomó el arma y la guardó.

Leo fingió no verla.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la chica ya estaba junto a la puerta del departamento.

.- Espera... – la llamó Leo, ésta se volvió. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. Por un instante, le pareció que la chica estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero debía ser producto de su imaginación, porque ahora lo miraba con un dejo de impaciencia.- Sólo quería... – comenzó.- ... quiero que te lleves esto... – Leo le alargó un pequeño aparatito verde. La chica lo tomó con cierta desconfianza.

.- Oh. Un celular...- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo daba vueltas con la mano, observándolo.- qué liviano y pequeño... y es verde¿no te parece demasiado auto referente?.

.- Es por si necesitas ayuda.- La chica abrió grandes los ojos y sonrió.

.- Oh. Ok...

.- Sólo llama¿ok? será suficiente, estaré ahí de inmediato.- La chica dejó de sonreír, dando vueltas el aparato en su mano, luego lo apretó fuertemente. Miró a Leo largamente, con lo que a él le pareció tristeza. Después de un par de minutos asintió, encaminándose a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y la traspasó. Antes de que se cerrara por completo, Leo volvió a hablar.

.- No me dijiste tu nombre... – la chica se volvió hacía él.

.- No. No lo hice...- respondió, y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Leo permaneció inmóvil, mirando la puerta cerrada por varios segundos más.

.- Hiciste lo que pudiste...- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. No era necesario mirar para saber que era April, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

.- No, no lo creo...- April caminó hasta él y puso una mano en su hombro.

.- Tal vez tengas razón. Pero hay algo que sí es muy cierto: no puedes ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado... es triste, es lamentable, pero por muy buenas intenciones que tengamos, no somos magos, tenemos limites...- Leo no respondió, April se daba cuenta de que su discurso no estaba surtiendo ningún efecto.- ¿Porque te has obsesionado con ayudar a ésta chica?.- preguntó finalmente. Leo abrió grandes los ojos.

.- ¿Obsesionado?... – repitió, más para sí mismo que para April. Luego sonrió levemente.- Necesita ayuda. Quiere ser ayudada, a pesar de lo que diga... pero es tan orgullosa o tan desconfiada... o tal vez esté tan asustada... – Leo hizo una pausa antes de proseguir.- ... que no es capaz de pedirla. Tu no viste sus ojos... está en un lío gigantesco del que no puede salir sola...

.- Tal vez estés equivocado...

.- No lo creo... además... si la dejo ahora... – Leo se tomó unos segundos más antes de continuar, como si le costase trabajo hablar. April le esperó pacientemente, sin dejar de mirarlo.- ... si la dejo ahora, me sentiré como si estuviera cometiendo el mismo error... otra vez.- April lo miró sin comprender.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Leo suspiró. Después de todo, él había comenzado, no le quedaba más remedio que continuar.

.- Algo que debí haber hecho en el pasado y que no hice... supongo que la culpa ha comenzado a perseguirme.- April esperó unos segundos más, pero era obvio que Leo no diría nada más. Suspiró.

.- ¿Y crees que esta chica puede ayudarte a enmendar ese error? eso no es muy desinteresado que digamos... – Leo sonrió, bajando la mirada.

.- Supongo que no. Pero aún si hago lo correcto ahora, nada borrará lo pasado... ahora son rocas atadas a mi espalda, realmente nunca me dejarán...

April tomó asiento en la mesita, cerca de él, y tomó su mano.

.- ¿Qué error pudiste cometer que te haga sentir así de culpable? tu no eres de los que cometen errores...- Leo río.

.- Ojalá fuera cierto... Es tarde April. Gracias por todo, si te dejo ahora aún podrás dormir un par de horas... – Se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa y acarició su cabeza antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

.- ¿La rastrearás?- Leo se paralizó.- Para eso le diste el celular¿no es cierto?.- Leo no respondió, en vez de eso, abrió la puerta.

.- Buenas noches, April.

.- Recuerda de qué está pavimentado el camino al infierno, Leo... – Éste rió.

.- Lo tendré en mente.- Dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin del tercer capitulo

Bien.

Ya está, como siempre, los comentarios, buenos malos, regulares, se esperan con ansias y ya me han dicho que actualizo vertiginosamente, pero que el lector lea a su ritmo, lo que me interesa es que la historia quedé ahí, dispuesta a ser leída...


	4. 4

**4-**

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba en el túnel otra vez. Todo oscuro, sólo oía el ruido del agua al caer.

La humana estaba vendando su pie, (¿por qué ahora lucía cómo la chica que había salvado la noche anterior?). Ella sonreía. Segundos después, abandonaba el refugio.

Ruido de botas, pisadas fuertes.

Retumbaban en todo el lugar...

Agazapado en el fondo del túnel, Leo podía oírlos.

Gritos, disparos...

Salió del escondite y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los gritos y ruidos.

Sólo que ésta vez ya no era un niño.

Avanzó por los túneles que cada vez se volvían más oscuros. Adelante estaba la mujer, apenas si podía verla. Estaba ahí, inmóvil, alerta a cualquier sonido, los pasos ya se acercaban pero ella parecía no percatarse y en cualquier momento estarían allí.

.- ¡Ya vienen!- le advirtió. La mujer se volteó sobresaltada, abrió la boca, iba a decir algo pero entonces la detonación de un disparo resonó en el lugar. La bala atravesó el hombro de la mujer y ésta lanzó un grito agudo y prolongado.

Cuando Leo despertó, el grito aún resonaba en sus oídos. Estaba sentado en la cama, respirando agitado. Se pasó la mano por la frente, tratando de recobrar el aliento, terminando de convencerse de que sólo había sido un sueño. El mismo sueño, otra vez.

En vez de volver a dormir, se puso de pie. Cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado algo como eso... cómo era posible que no pudiese recordar la cara de la mujer. En cambio no podía quitarse la imagen de la mujer del callejón de la cabeza.

Fue hasta la zona de trabajo de Don. Cuidando de no tocar nada más, sacó un aparato cuadrado, presionó un botón y una pantalla verdosa resplandeció frente a sí. Apretó otros botones y unos puntos blancos se reflejaron en la pantalla, tres de ellos estaban agrupados en un solo sector, otro estaba más alejado.

Leo fue hasta la puerta de la guarida. Tal vez estuviera demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía o tal vez no se imaginaba que alguien más pudiera estar despierto a esas horas, pero no advirtió un par de ojos que lo observaban desde las sombras.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla, la señal se encontraba detenida en algún punto de la ciudad. Se alegró, al menos se había quedado quieta.

Tenía un horrible presentimiento, tal vez fuera sólo por la pesadilla, pero los horribles presentimientos casi siempre eran por una buena razón.

No iba a obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiese, si quería vivir en las calles, allá ella... sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sólo eso. No pretendía interferir con su vida, ni tratar de aconsejarla. Sólo quería saber si estaba bien.

De alguna forma, sabía que no era así, era sólo cuestión de ver su cara... y no podía seguir como si no pasara nada. Si la había encontrado era por alguna razón y no estaría tranquilo hasta que no supiera cual era.

Subió a la superficie. La señal era bastante clara, no le costó encontrar el lugar de origen, sólo que...

El celular estaba dentro de un tarro de basura, en un callejón, en el medio de la nada.

Leo lo sacó de entre los desperdicios y lo observó por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

.- Maldición...- farfullócon los dientes apretados. Miró a su alrededor y en las calles cercanas. Nada. Pero no esperaba otra cosa. Sabía que era inútil.

La chica no quería ser encontrada y ahí se acababa la historia.

Volvió al drenaje, encaminándose con desgano, sumido en sus pensamientos. Casi no alcanzó a advertir una sombra que se abalanzó sobre él desde un rincón oscuro. Cerró su mano alrededor de la sombra antes de que llegara a tocarlo.

.- ¡Ey! calma, calma... – Leo se dio cuenta de que era la mano de Raphael la que tenía aprisionada y la dejó ir.

.- Eres tu... ¿qué estás haciendo¿siguiéndome?...

.- Nada que tu no harías si yo me escapara en medio de la noche... – Leo iba a responder, pero accidentalmente su vista se posó en el agua del drenaje que corría junto a ellos, arrastrando desperdicios. Le llamó la atención un trozo de papel, una hoja de periódico que flotaba solitaria, navegando justo hacía él y deteniéndose justo a sus pies, de tal forma que una letras grandes negras quedaron visibles.

"Vuelve" pudo leer. Leo parpadeó.

Eso era todo lo que podía leerse, la primera palabra de un titular, probablemente. Se inclinó y levantó el papel del agua, pero estaba tan húmedo que sólo se quedó con un trozo en la mano y el resto continuó su camino por el drenaje.

Miró el trozo que tenía en la mano, sólo había una palabra escrita en él. "Vuelve".

Leo se quedó mirándolo por un momento antes de volver a tirarlo al agua del drenaje.

Raphael lo miraba con curiosidad; nuevamente Leo había olvidado que estaba ahí. Suspiró al verlo y se sentó en el piso, Raphael se quedó de pie, frente a él con las manos cruzadas.

.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Leo lo miró con expresión cansada.

.- ¿Haciendo qué?.

.- ¿Cómo que qué¿Por quién me tomas? No es asunto mío, pero creo que esa chica no quiere saber nada de ti...

.- Yo no... – Comenzó Leo, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no sacaba nada con tratar de defenderse. Suspiró.- Sólo es algo que debía hacer... sentía que debía hacerlo, al menos preocuparme... no hay nada malo conmigo si es eso lo que te preocupa... sólo creí que era la mejor forma de ayudar, creo que siempre es posible hacer algo más por los demás y...- Leo guardó silencio abruptamente, sólo para observar a Raphael.- No te estoy convenciendo¿verdad?.- Éste lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- ¿Tu qué crees?.- Leo inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, apoyándola contra el muro. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar. ¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía? no lo tenía muy claro, por un lado estaba genuinamente preocupado por esa pobre chica... por otro no dejaba de pensar en la mujer que necesitó ayuda, años atrás y a quien nadie ayudó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

.- ¿Te gusta esa chica?.- Leo abrió los ojos de golpe, ahogando una risa.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Quiero decir...si sientes algo por ella... ya sabes.- Leo lo miró divertido.

.-¿Algo como qué?- Raphael desvió la mirada.

.- Bueno, tu sabes... ¡maldita sea¡deja de hacerte el tonto!.- Leo rió.

.- No. No es nada de eso.- Raph lo miró suspicazmente. Leo desvió la mirada.

_¿No era nada de eso¿de verdad?_

Raphael esperaba una respuesta.

.- En serio.- concluyó aregañadientes. Raphael lo traspasó con la mirada

.- Ok. Te creo.- Dijo al fin.-De manera que no es eso... ¿qué es entonces?

Leo meditó antes de hablar. Por su mente ni siquiera cruzaba la idea de contarle lo del sueño y todo lo demás... ni de lo mal que se sentía al respecto.

.- No hay nada más aparte de lo que se ve, Raphael.

¡Por favor¿a quién engañaba¿Trataba de reparar un error¿eso hacía¿a quien trataba de ayudar, a la chica del callejón o a la del drenaje de hacíaquince años? nada de lo que hiciera ahora cambiaría lo pasado, nadie iba a ayudar a esa mujer en los túneles, la historia no cambiaría.

Ni él lograría sentirse mejor.

¿Porqué se sentía tan mal por algo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo?

¿Porqué no lograba sacarse ala mujer del túnelde la cabeza?

No la recordaba, por más esfuerzos que hacía y, de alguna forma, esa otra chica se la recordaba intensamente al punto de llegar a confundirlas a las dos en su cabeza...

Realmente no sabría si podría con tanta confusión...

.- Si, claro que sí...- respondió Raphael con ironía, su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos con brusquedad.

.- De todas formas, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.- le respondió distraído.

.- Eso espero...

.- Vámonos a casa¿quieres?.

Diez minutos después, estaban en casa, la TV estaba encendida, todos estaban despiertos ya.

.- Chicos¿dónde andaban?...- preguntó Miguel sin apartar la vista del televisor.

.- ¿Qué vemos?- preguntó Raphael sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

.- Infomerciales, ya sabes, "llame ya".

Era la hora de las ventas por televisión.

"... cambia el color de tus ojos todos los días¿azul¿violeta, el verde es definitivamente tu color...". Decía la voz del anunciador.

"Dímelo a mi" pensó Leo, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, lo primero en lo que pensó al ver el comercial fue en el parque central, que también era, de alguna manera, verde. "Extraño", pensó, frunciendo el ceño¿con qué estaba desvariando ahora?.

Se apartó de la televisión y fue hasta la cocina. Estaba por verter agua caliente en una taza, cuando sus ojos se posaron accidentalmente en la caja del cereal. Lo sacó del armario.

En la parte trasera traía el típico pasatiempo, un laberinto, "Encuentra el camino a través del parque". En la figura se veía una representación del parque central, cruzada por varias posibles rutas, una de las cuales debía conducir hasta la salida, al norte del parque.

"¿Qué calles hay al norte del parque central?", se preguntó. Segundos después, estaba absorto en el examen de un mapa de la ciudad, diez minutos después, volvía a salir a hurtadillas de la guarida.

.- Es la segunda vez esta noche. Vas a batir tu propio record.

Incluso antes de que hablara, sabía que estaba ahí. Raphael. ¿Lo había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo¿era posible que estuviera tan distraído que ni siquiera hubiera notado su presencia sino hasta ahora?... bueno, parecía que así era después de todo...

.- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó casi con fastidio. Tal vez si creyera que sólo estaba preocupado por él, lo entendería. Pero sabía que no se trataba de eso, era sólo que Raphael nunca había soportado quedar al margen de algo, estaba intrigado y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no descubriera detrás de qué andaba. Claro que él mismono actuaba muy diferente cuando se trataba de Raphael, ir tras él para evitar que se metiera en problemas se había vuelto costumbre ya. ¿Sería él mismo así de insoportable?. Probablemente.

Raphael salió de las sombras. Irónicamente, estaban muy cerca del lugar donde lo sorprendiera la primera vez que había escapado esa noche.

Estaba sonriendo, con Raphael, eso podía ser o muy bueno, o muy malo.

.- No te preocupes.- dijo.- No pienso meterme contigo. Lo que sea en lo que andes, es cosa tuya... aunque no hay que ser un genio para adivinar de que se trata¿o no?.- Leo le lanzó una mirada hostil.

.- Entonces¿qué haces aquí?

.- Sólo quiero asegurarme que te quede claro una cosa...- Leo inclinó la cabeza a un lado, alzando una ceja.

.- ¿Qué?- Raphael hizo una pausa, sonriendo.

"Oh no", pensó Leo, "Aquí viene".

.- Por mi, puedes irte de correrías por ahí o como te plazca, como te dije, no me importa. Pero no te dejaré olvidar esto. Cada vez que vayas a intentar detenerme, cada vez que intentes impedirme hacer algo, te recordaré como violas tus propias normas de seguridad...- Raphael comenzó a caminar en dirección a la guarida, deteniéndose junto a Leo al pasar a su lado.- Te dejaré en paz ahora, tu me dejarás en paz mañana. Nuestras vidas serían mucho más fáciles si siguiéramos esta regla¿no crees?.-

Leo no contestó. Raphael esperó un momento y luego reanudó su marcha. Leo hizo lo mismo.

.- Espera... – Volvió a hablar Leo se volvió, aún estaban a sólo unos metros de distancia uno del otro, aunque Raphael le daba la espalda.- Sólo haznos saber si necesitas ayuda..¿quieres?.- Diciendo esto, continuó su camino. Leo se quedó mirando como se alejaba hasta perderlo de vista, luego continuó adelante.

.-

No tenía nada. Nada a parte de una tonta dirección sin sentido y un fuerte presentimiento.

¿Obsesión¿culpa?

Tal vez podría pensar en eso una vez que se asegurara de que todo estaba bien, de que no había ninguna persona en peligro en ese momento y después de que pudiera tranquilizar esa sensación de angustia.

Salió al exterior y comenzó a correr, cada vez más rápido, casi sin darse cuenta, mientras parte de su cerebro le decía que todo aquello era realmente estúpido, que no tenía sentido, después de todo, estaba ahí por una caja de cereal.

Se detuvo en la entrada de un callejón, el parque se encontraba justo a sus espaldas.

Esa era la dirección y no había nada, al menos nada que pudiera apreciar con sus ojos. Se quedó de pie en la oscuridad de la calle, esperando. De pronto cerró los ojos y sonrió.

.- No entiendes las indirectas.- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, pero no se volvió inmediatamente.

.- Tal vez sería más fácil si no estuvieras huyendo todo el tiempo...- dijo Leo con algo de alivio en su voz, después de todo, la había encontrado y estaba bien. Sin embargo...

Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, dejó de hablar bruscamente y todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta.

.- Cuando dije que no quería tu ayuda, lo decía en serio.- dijo la voz en un tono frío.

Una brisa, un movimiento apenas perceptible, le alertó, sólo unos segundos antes.

Se agachó en el instante en que una sombra sobrevolaba su cabeza. Apenas si había terminado de alzar la vista cuando la sombra volvía a abalanzarse sobre él.

Sus brazos cruzados frente a sí bloquearon el primer golpe, con las manos comenzó a esquivar los siguientes, retrocediendo.

A pesar de tenerla frente a sí, tardó un poco en darse cuenta que era la chica del callejón quien le estaba atacando.

Era rápida, en un segundo estaba bloqueando uno de sus puños con el brazo y al siguiente debía agacharse para evitar una patada. No era invencible, pero no era lo que se esperaba.

Decidió que debía tomar cierta distancia...

Con una voltereta hacia tras logró alejarse de ella varios metros, pero cuando volvió a estar sobre sus piernas, ella estaba exactamente a su lado, como si no se hubiese alejado ni un centímetro: tan sólo en el tiempo que le había tomado llegar al suelo, la chica había acortado la distancia entre ambos.

La sorpresa de Leo le permitió a ella calzarle un golpe con la mano abierta en el pecho.

No era fuerte, pensó Leo, el golpe sólo lo hizo retroceder, pero no logró sacarlo de balance. Sin embargo, cuando la buscó frente a sí, no pudo encontrarla.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo la que necesita ayuda?- la escuchó decir tras él, justo antes del nuevo golpe. Éste sí lo sacó de balance, cayó al suelo un par de metros por delante.

Leo la miró perplejo: la silueta de la chica se recortaba contra las luces de la calle, las únicas luces que débilmente iluminaban el callejón. No podía entender como sus fuerzas parecían haber pasado de cero a cien en sólo unos segundos. Ella misma parecía impresionada.

Se puso de pie de un salto, sin estar muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Al momento siguiente, era él quien atacaba y ella quien esquivaba los golpes.

Se daba cuenta de cómo los ojos de la chica intentaban seguir sus movimientos, cómo su respiración carecía de todo ritmo, cómo no tenía equilibrio al moverse: la chica no tenía ninguna técnica, no sabía pelear. Aun así, sin entrenamiento, era fuerte y rápida. Demasiado, no para ponerlo en aprietos, pero sí para impresionarlo lo suficiente.

Con un gesto de fastidio, la chica saltó hacia atrás. Incluso antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, una de sus manos estaba arrojando un contenedor de basura repleto, directo hacia Leo.

Era demasiado grande como para que alguien como ella pudiera siquiera moverlo, incluso él tendría problemas si quisiera arrojarlo de esa forma.

Leo dio un salto y el contenedor pasó silbando bajo su cuerpo, a toda velocidad.

Cuando volvió a estar en el piso, miró a la chica perplejo.

Simplemente, no era normal.

Ahora estaba inmóvil, respirando entrecortado y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Miraba alternativamente al contenedor de basura, todo esparcido por piso, y a sus manos, como si no pudiera creer que había sido ella quien lo había arrojado.

Leo avanzó hasta ella.

.- ¡No!.- gritó al instante ésta, con las palmas arriba en señal de advertencia.- Si no me detengo ahora, no podré hacerlo después... no podré detenerme...- Leo la miró sin comprender, parecía angustiada.

Sin estar muy seguro aún si entendía sus palabras, Leo siguió avanzando hacia ella.

.- Esta bien, no quiero pelear. – dijo sonriendo- Aunque fue un buen ejercicio...

La chica arrugó la frente al escucharlo, pero luego una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Segundos después, esa sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada.

.- Ok, tu ganas¿qué demonios quieres!

Leo iba a responder, pero se quedó con la boca abierta y sin palabras. ¿que quería? no venía preparado para esa pregunta¿qué era lo que quería con esa chica? Que era lo que quería realmente¿Saber si estaba bien¿un sentimiento paternal de preocupación, tal vez, por su mente desfiló rápidamente las preguntas de Raphael ¿acaso sentía algo por ella?...

_Lo consideró seriamente por un momento._

Pero no, no era eso lo que sentía. No podía ser. Al menos no lo creía así (¿acaso estaba tan completamente seguro?) Pero al tratar de descifrarlo, todo lo que veía era a la mujer en el túnel, la mujer de hacíaquince años atrás con la que ya empezaba a crear un lazo especial a pesar de que, para todos los efectos, era una mujer que no existía... no más que un recuerdo.

.- No he podido dejar de pensar en que estás en un terrible problema.- le dijo al fin a la chica. La sonrisa de ésta se borró de inmediato.- Un problema del que no puedes salir por ti misma.- continuó Leo.

La chica se le quedó mirando por unos segundos sin decir nada. Su cara estaba contraída por la sorpresa, luego, lentamente, bajó la mirada, clavándola en el concreto a sus pies.

Llevaba varios segundos así cuando de pronto sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad. Miró a Leo ladeando su rostro.

.- Tal vez tengas razón...- su mirada había vuelto a perderse mientras hacía una pausa.- pero de todas formas, no podrías ayudarme si así fuera...

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- se apresuró a contestar Leo. La chica no dijo nada por un instante, luego desvió la mirada.

.- Si quieres...- comenzó a decir.- no huiré más... pero la condición es que no hagas más preguntas...

.- ¿Qué...?.- Leo parpadeó.

.- Tal vez tengas razón en todo y seguro tendrás muchas preguntas. Pero no toleraría escuchar, aun cuando sea de mi propia boca, las respuestas a esas preguntas... ¿esta bien?.

Leo la miró en silencio por algunos segundos, sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía decir.

.- Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy tratando de ayudar aquí... tal vez te cueste confiar en mi, de veras que lo entiendo, pero...

.- No es eso.- lo cortó la chica al instante, sin volverse a mirarlo, con la vista clavada en el piso, pero no dijo nada más.

No conocía a los humanos, no más de lo que podía aprender por la televisión y observándolos desde los tejados como llevaban sus vidas y sólo tenía unos cuantos amigos entre ellos. No podía decir que en verdad los conocía o que en verdad sintiera un interés especial por ellos, siempre había sido demasiado conciente de su papel de observante en un mundo que no le pertenecía, demasiado conciente de que jamás podría involucrarse.

Y de repente...

De repente esa chica.

Alguien que no lo llenaba de preguntas acerca de su origen, alguien que no se había espantado al verle. Alguien con quien se sentía extrañamente conectado sin haber cruzado jamás demasiadas palabras.

Alguien en quien había confiado de inmediato, desde el primer momento...

A pesar de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, sentía como si la conociera desde siempre.

.- ¿Quieres ayudarme?.- la pregunta de la chica interrumpió el torbellino de pensamientos que daban vueltas en su mente. Se volvió a mirarla, asintiendo en silencio.- Entonces quédate conmigo un momento...- le dijo.- estoy cansada, ha sido suficiente de huir por hoy... creo que ahora me quedaré quieta por un rato...

La chica miró a su alrededor y retrocedió hasta un rincón cercano, buscando un espacio entre dos tarros de basura, dejándose caer entre ellos.

Apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared y respiró profundo, echando para atrás la cabeza. Parecía cansada.

Leo se sentó frente a ella, apoyando su espalda en la pared contraria, sólo unos cuantos metros los separaban.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato. Entonces Leo se fijó en su rostro, en sus ojos... casi relucían en la oscuridad, eran de un color miel muy claro, casi parecían amarillos, como los ojos de un gato.

Estaba tan absorto que no notó la insistencia con la que la miraba.

Ella sonrió.

.- ¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara?.- Leo la miró extrañado al principio, después sonrió algo nervioso, la rudeza de sus palabras no se condecía con la sonrisa de la chica.

.- Oh, lo siento, es que... tus ojos...

.- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?- le interrumpió ésta, levantando la cabeza de su apoyo en la pared.

.- Son extraños...- respondió Leo pensativamente.

.- ¿Si¿mis ojos son extraños¿y que hay de ti? mis ojos podrían ser pelotas de tenis y tu aún serías lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida, amigo.- Leo no pudo evitar reír.

.- Ok. Tu ganas.

La chica volvió a recostar su cabeza contra la pared. En la oscuridad, el maullido de un gato hizo eco en el callejón.

.- Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme ese gato...- dijo de repente, apuntando con el dedo a unos contenedores de basura cercanos entre los cuales se ocultaba el minino. Como si le hubiese entendido a la perfección, el gato saltó precipitadamente y huyó. Leo la miró seriamente.

.- Si quieres podemos ir a...

.- ¿Al departamento de tu amiga? no gracias... nada personal contra tus espaguetis...- se apresuró a decir.

.- Quizás si te hubiera dado gato para cenar... – respondió Leo, sintiendo que sería inútil insistir con lo de ir donde April, por mucho que lo intentara, además, la chica estaba riendo, con una risa de verdad, lo que le alegró. Le daba la impresión que la chica no se había reído así en mucho tiempo.

.- ¿Dónde pasarás la noche?- le preguntó de repente. La chica dejó de reír, pero conservó una sonrisa en su rostro, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Aquí mismo, exactamente donde estoy...

Aun no había terminado de pronunciar la ultima frase cuando una potente luz iluminó el callejón, seguida casi al instante por un ruido sordo que hizo retumbar la tierra, tras lo cual el cielo se abrió en dos dejando caer con toda su fuerza un fenomenal aguacero, justo sobre sus cabezas.

La chica se quedó mirando a Leo, luego al cielo y luego a Leo otra vez.

.- O tal vez no.- murmuró, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos en un vano intento por no mojarse, pero en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba prácticamente empapada.- Maldita lluvia...- murmuró para sí. De pronto sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Leo y descubrió que éste no se estaba mojando para nada. Leo la miró a su vez y sonrió, indicando con un dedo algo sobre su cabeza: un toldo, extendido en una de las ventanas que daban al callejón, a unos pisos por encima de su cabeza, impedía que la lluvia llegara hasta él.

La chica se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta él, atravesando la distancia que los separaba, dejándose caer a su lado. Leo sintió un escalofrió al entrar en contacto con las ropas mojadas de la chica.

.- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres venir conmigo a un lugar más seco y cálido? April, mi amiga, ella puede tenerte hasta que decidamos que hacer... ¿qué dices?.

.- Seguro, quien no querría eso en una noche como esta...

.- ¿Eso es un si?.- preguntó Leo volviéndose hacía ella.

.- No.- respondió ésta indiferente. Leo estaba por replicar cuando la chica, repentinamente, se apegó a él con fuerza, abrazando uno de sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacía sí, tan fuerte que pensó que le cortaría la circulación, sin embargo no se movió.- ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?- preguntó en voz muy baja.- ¿Por qué insistes en querer ayudarme?

.- Porque quiero ayudarte. Por eso.

.- ¿Por qué¿cómo sabes que tengo problemas¿qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda¿por qué no simplemente pasas por mi lado sin fijarte, como hacen todos los demás?.- Leo no respondió de inmediato, a medida que hablaba, la chica enterraba con más fuerza su rostro en el brazo que mantenía aprisionado. Leo sintió algo cálido deslizándose por éste y supo que estaba llorando. Como pudo se acercó más a ella y recostó su cabeza sobre la de la chica.

.- No te preocupes, lo que sea, encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo, te lo prometo... – ella levantó el rostro y Leo tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes sin decir nada.

.- ¿Encontraremos¿desde cuando te hiciste parte de mis problemas?...- preguntó con una mezcla de asombro y enojo.

.- Creo que desde el principio... – contestó éste pensativamente. La chica lo miró con desmayo y luego volvió a recostar su cabeza contra su brazo.

.- Desde el principio... ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo, de lo que significa... a pesar de que tal vez tengas toda la razón...- murmuró en un tono tan inaudible que Leo no pudo escucharla..

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la chica volvió a hablar, apretando con más fuerza aún el brazo de Leo como si temiera que éste fuera a desaparecer.

.- No debí pedirte que te quedaras...- dijo, con una nota de temor en su voz. Leo se volvió todo lo que pudo a mirarla.

.- Me habría quedado de todas formas...- fue su respuesta. La chica le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida, luego bajó los ojos, clavándolos en el piso, en las gotas que caían frente a ella.

Sonreía débilmente, era una sonrisa triste.

.- La... gente que está a mi alrededor...- comenzó, pero un estremecimiento le obligó a hacer una pausa.- oh, Dios, debí decírtelo antes... – murmuró, más para sí misma que para Leo.- la gente que se queda conmigo demasiado tiempo, acaba sufriendo... no importa lo que yo haga para evitarlo... no importan que tan buenas sean sus intenciones... – Leo la escuchaba sin comprender, pero sin querer interrumpirla tampoco.- Es egoísta de mi parte retenerte aquí...

.- No podría irme aunque quisiera.- le dijo, cortándola en seco. Ella se volvió a verle sin comprender.

.- ¿Y eso por qué?.- Leo se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa.

.- Porque soy un héroe.- la chica lo miró perpleja por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír. Leo rió también, pero luego su rostro se volvió serio.- No sé en que estas metida, niña,- continuó en voz baja.- pero no me pasará nada, no te preocupes...- esperó unos segundos alguna respuesta de la chica, pero descubrió por su mirada que ésta estaba muy lejos de ahí, probablemente perdida en algún pensamiento... de vez en cuando hacía alguna mueca de dolor, como si se tratase de algún recuerdo doloroso...

"No ha tenido mucha suerte la pobre" había dicho April con solo mirarla. Tal vez tenía razón, parecía verdad.

Si antes lo había dudado, ahora no cabía en sí ninguna duda, no iba a abandonarla, no hasta que no arreglaran lo que fuera que estaba yendo mal en su vida, no después de ver su expresión de angustia y desesperanza... no después de sentir como se asía su brazo con desesperación: aunque le pedía que se fuera, con ese solo gesto le rogaba que se quedase con ella.

Sin embargo, también se daba cuenta que hasta el momento no había mucho que él pudiera hacer. La chica insistía en que no podía ayudarle, tal vez no quería exponerlo a lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando...

Un sensación de impotencia le embargó, haciéndolo perder la calma.

.- ¿Es que no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?.- preguntó repentinamente, casi implorando.- ¿por favor, dime que está pasando?.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no se volvió a mirarlo, continuó con su cabeza recostada en su brazo.

.- Ya estas haciendo más que suficiente... eres un buen tipo... pero, por favor, ahora guarda silencio, quiero descansar un poco...- la voz de la chica se apagaba poco a poco, cuando Leo se volvió a verla, tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía profundamente.

Por la forma en que estaba inclinada sobre él, Leo sólo podía verla por el rabillo del ojo, no quería voltearse demasiado o moverse bruscamente para no despertarla.

Le sorprendió lo indefensa y frágil que se veía, al contrario de cuando le arrojó ese contenedor de basura, cuando sus ojos brillaban y relucían y se movía tan rápido como él. Parecía ser una persona distinta ahora, parecía que en ese sólo cuerpo hubiesen dos personas totalmente distintas...

Leo apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Le hubiera gustado llevársela a algún lugar mejor, pero al parecer, no lograría convencerla de aquello. No tendrían más remedio que pasar la noche ahí...

Con los ojos cerrados, sólo oía la lluvia cayendo, el agua caer y fluir por todas partes, la respiración de la chica a su lado y el subir y bajar acompasado de su cuerpo al respirar, y sus ocasionales temblores, probablemente, calada como estaba, la chica estaría muerta de frío. Deseó tener algo con qué abrigarla, pero no traía nada consigo y su propio cuerpo no proporcionaba demasiado calor. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Sólo la lluvia... con los ojos cerrados se dejó llevar por ese sonido constante y repetitivo¿no le recordaba a algo? si, tal vez, en algún lugar, en algún tiempo en el pasado... atrajo a la chica más cerca de sí, involuntariamente, tratando de protegerla... fue algo instintivo e irracional: en ese momento el único peligro eran las gotas de lluvia que amenazaban con empaparlos.

Hace muchos años, quince años atrás para ser exactos... el agua corría por los túneles, como ahora, mucha agua... y después pisadas... unas manos se extendían hacía él, levantándolo del piso y atrayéndolo hacía un cuerpo tibio...

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿es que no había otro sonido más, aparte del de la lluvia¿acaso estaba soñando¿o lo había sentido realmente¿no eran acaso pisadas, pies pesados cayendo sobre el piso mojado, salpicando agua en todas direcciones...

No, no estaba soñando, podía oírlas claramente, no muy lejos.

Miró a su lado. La chica estaba despierta también, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, inclinada hacia delante, con ambas manos sobre el piso cubierto de agua. Escuchaba atenta, con una expresión de temor en su rostro.

De pronto, intentó ponerse de pie, precipitadamente, pero tropezó con algo y cayó de rodillas, fuera de la protección que les brindaba el toldo unos metros más arriba. La lluvia comenzaba a resbalar por su rostro.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, buscaba a su alrededor, aterrorizada, saltando ante cualquier ruido o cualquier cambio en las sombras.

De no haber sido porque Leo también sentía el peligro, habría creído que sólo actuaba paranoica. Se puso de pie y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, saliendo a la lluvia y escuchó con atención.

Los pasos se estaban aproximando.

Corrió a ubicarse frente a la chica, instintivamente arrancó una katana de su funda.

Se puso en alerta, pero su atención fue interrumpida por la risa casi histérica de la muchacha.

.- Me encontraron.- se volvió a decirle con los ojos desenfocados.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Fin del cuarto capitulo.

Así, bien largo.

Ahora, a responder los reviews (Itsuki tiene razón, en algún momento ella lo dijo, si no me equivoco, esta parte es muy entretenida, la verdad, y esto es como un mea culpa, no suelo responderlos como es debido cuando me los escriben; no es porque no me gusten, al contrario, es la parte más gratificante, junto con escribir, de todo este asunto, pero es que es dificil sacarse lo de antisocial, rara y freak que hay en mi...).

bueno, Kskabell ¿Porque diablos me preguntas esas cosas¡me aportillas la historia, hombre! jejeje, no que es broma, que tus tincadas son buenas, ya verás, más adelante y sí, la chica es bastante arisca, pero tienes sus razones, ya lo verás...

Uso el nombre April y Abril indistintamente, de puro volá que soy y no me doy cuenta, la verdad es que uno debería usar las traducciones de los nombres (así, Raphael es Rafael) pero también lo hago por una cuestión de respetar el original... (no, mentira, ni siquiera me preocupé de eso, es sólo que los nombres suelo verlos más en ingles que en español, por eso se me quedaron pegados así, je).

Y si... Leo es mio otra vez buahahahahahahahaha... ¿eh? ejem. perdón, no se que me ha pasado.

y no, la primavera no tiene nada que ver con mi "energía creativa" porque en este lado del mundo el invierno comienza a mostrar su frío y congelado rostro, ahora mismo cae una tormenta de castillo drácula por acá.. a propósito¿que no hay más sudamericanos por aquí¿algun otro chileno¿no¿nada?... y dicen que te los puedes encontrar en cualquier parte...

Gracias a Karlakarura por su comentario, no suelo tenerla muy a menudo de reviewer, así que ¡bienvenida!

Samara! Ya te echaba en falta. si, pues claro que la historia tiene que ver con la primera parte, ya lo verás. y sin misterios no se vive, así de plano, jejeje

Leo tiene 20 años por si acaso...

(no lo dije, pero dejé pistas: quince más cinco, jeje)

Bueno, basta de mi. sólo quedan unos cuantos caps más para terminar esta segunda aprte, espero que sigan con la historia,

chaú!


	5. 5

Hola.

Antes, algo importante que había olvidado:

Disclaimer: las TMNT no son mías. Este fic está basado en las versión TV del 2003.

Ya. Ahora si, las formalidades se han cumplido.

.-

Kskabell, pues si al final resulta que era lo que creías, te creeré, (que siempre me las adivinas o andas cerca) pero te diré desde ya que no hay experimentos biogenéticos en el futuro...

Y si, Leo siente un extraño afecto por la chica, no se lo explica aún, pero ya descubrirá qué es lo que siente y porqué...

Y sí, la historia en adelante va a mezclar la faceta de Leo como líder (la más conocida) con otra más personal, y ambas entraran en conflicto...

Y a propósito, es la primera vez que intentaré algo de romance (no uno con corazones y conejitos rozados, pero habrán muchos sentimientos) así que viene a ser como un experimento, pero eso será más adelante.

¿Crees que Leo es más cariñoso que Raph? (bueno, una tabla llena de clavos es más cariñosa que Raph en ciertas ocasiones), puede ser... pero yo no veo a Leo excesivamente afectivo, parece de los que prefieren demostrar su aprecio con un apretón en el hombro más que con un abrazo de oso... no es porque no le guste demostrar sus sentimientos, sólo que no lo veo excesivamente efusivo con ellos, en cambio Raph, cuando se decide a demostrar lo que siente, las emociones le explotan a la vez y hasta con lagrimas acaba... si es que para todo es impulsivo...

¡Samara! Si, todavía no se ve la conexión con la primera, pero paciencia (demonios, arcángeles, espadas¿te acuerdas de esos? Pues ya vienen).

En cuanto al auto y según como va mi economía, pues si, será en unos años más, en vaaarios años más, jejeje, se hace lo que se puede ¿no? Al menos ya me he conseguido tres metros de bufanda para envolverme cuando haga frío (como ahora).

Jejeje... me gustó el grito de guerra.

Hey, chicas, gracias por su apoyo moral con lo de la tesis, que va lenta como una tortuga, y no precisamente una ninja mutante...

Por ultimo, sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero si no es aquí ¿dónde lo pongo? Gracias a Naoko Daidouji por su review, la había estado echando de menos, pero la entiendo, estamos en las mismas condiciones... ojalá sigas con esta historia luego ¿no? -

Ya, ahora sí, el capitulo...

.-

**5- **

En sus ojos todavía había plasmada esa expresión de terror, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, presa de algo que podía ser tanto una risa histérica como un llanto desesperado. Leo volvió hacia la chica medio cuerpo, sin abandonar su lugar frente a ella y hacia la entrada del callejón.

La muchacha continuaba arrodillada en el suelo mojado, sobre las posas de agua, bajo la lluvia, hecha un ovillo, con la frente casi tocándole las rodillas, temblando.

De pronto sus puños golpearon el piso, salpicando agua para todas partes, una vez, otra... con fuerza al principio, pero cada vez más débil después, a lo que su cuerpo se hundía más y más en sí mismo y los espasmos se hacían más violentos...

.- ¿Cómo... ¿CÓMO...!- gritó entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

Leo sintió la misma sensación de impotencia de hacía un rato... sosteniendo una de las espadas con fuerza, se quedó inmóvil, observando a la chica y tratando de escuchar hasta el ultimo sonido a su alrededor. Los pasos continuaban acercándose, casi ocultos por el ruido de la lluvia.

Repentinamente, la chica dejó de estremecerse, sus brazos cayeron como sin vida a sus lados y lentamente comenzó a levantar la cabeza hacia la lluvia...

Su rostro se había congelado en una sonrisa amplia, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, las pupilas contraídas...

.- No puedo creerlo...- comenzó a decir, en voz baja y profunda.- ¿Cómo lo hacen para encontrarme¿cómo es que logran encontrarme siempre? no lo entiendo...

Por un segundo, Leo creyó que finalmente había perdido la razón...

.- Nadie te hará daño.- Le dijo con voz firme.- Te lo prometo.- Ella lo miró con compasión.

.- Ojalá se tratara de eso... – le dijo con la cara bañada en lagrimas y una sonrisa lánguida.- Ojalá fuera sólo eso...

La chica comenzó a ponerse de pie, lenta y trabajosamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia Leo mientras éste la observaba sin comprender.

Pronto llegó junto a él, pero siguió caminando, pasándolo deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos delante y más cerca de la entrada del callejón.

Por varios segundos, sólo le dio la espalda, en silencio.

Los pasos continuaban acercándose.

.- Ya pronto estarán aquí...- casi susurró la chica, con un dejo de temor en su voz.- No creo que esta vez pueda escapar...- diciendo esto, su mano fue a posarse sobre un lugar cercano a su hombro y izquierdo y se quedó ahí, presionándolo.- No como la ultima vez... Cada vez se acercan más... y el tiempo se les está acabando... se vuelven más desesperados.

Leo alzó una ceja y dio un paso hacia ella, pero su voz lo detuvo en seco.

.- ¿Quieres escuchar la historia? ...- comenzó.- Apuesto a que si...- Sin esperar una respuesta, la chica continuó.- Desde hace algún tiempo, descubrí que podía hacer cosas... cosas que nunca antes había podido hacer... cosas increíbles... – Hizo una pausa para exhalar una risita.- Era terrorífico... la gente se asustaba... y mucho... y a decir verdad... me gustaba. Tal vez por eso comencé a asustarme yo misma... Cada vez perdía el control con mayor frecuencia, y me gustaba... el poder comenzó a gustarme...

La chica hizo una nueva pausa, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose bañar por la lluvia. Leo la escuchaba, sin entender, apremiado por la sensación de peligro y agobiado por la angustia de no comprender y querer hacerlo...

.- Al principio pensé que era un regalo del cielo...- siguió ella.- pensé que... Dios... me había concedido esos dones para defenderme de quienes me hacían daño... – volvió a escapársele una carcajada irónica.- Sólo tenía que desearlo... y ellos morían...- Leo abrió grandes los ojos, dejando caer los brazos a los lados, olvidando por un segundo todo lo demás.- Pero, por supuesto, Dios no tenía nada que ver en esto...

La chica bajó la cabeza y acercó sus manos, a la altura de sus ojos y las observó con detención.

.- Me volví fuerte, muy fuerte... nadie podía tocarme... nadie podía volver a ponerme un dedo encima... parecía perfecto ... pero me asusté... ¡me aterroricé! ya casi no me sentía yo misma... ya casi no me sentía humana... y entonces, incluso los inocentes comenzaron a morir... ¡Les dije que no quería sus regalos¡les dije que ya no los quería!... pero sólo se rieron de mi. Entonces huí... pensé que se cansarían... pero después de todos estos años, debí darme cuenta que no se rendirían. Dicen que no pueden dejarme ir. Que me necesitan... Dicen que no es posible escapar al destino... ¿tu crees eso Leo?.

Leo no contestó, tenía la boca abierta pero de ella no pudo salir ninguna palabra.

La chica avanzó un poco más, alejándose de él. Cuando se detuvo, volvió sólo la cabeza hacia atrás, observándole por el rabillo del ojo.

.- Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así¿no crees?...

Leo se paralizó.

.- ¿Qué?...

.- Eras sólo un niño la primera vez que nos vimos...- dijo ésta, mirando a la nada, tratando de visualizar los recuerdos. Sonrió.- Creí que ya no volvería a verte después de la última vez...

Leo avanzó hasta ella un par de pasos, lentamente, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

La miró perplejo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de comprender lo que decía.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- preguntó al fin, como hipnotizado, deteniéndose en cada palabra, como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para empujarlas fuera. Pero casi tenía miedo de oír la respuesta...

La muchacha no contestó.

En medio de la oscuridad, con la lluvia cayendo, la chica estaba de pie, frente a él, dándole la espalda, con el pelo negro todo enmarañado y empapado...

El agua caía a borbotones por doquier...

_Le llaman "Deja vu", la sensación de estar viviendo un mismo suceso por segunda vez... _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Vio una noche de lluvia, hacia muchos años, en los túneles, cuando tenía cinco años... ya había visto ese lugar, sólo que esta vez, la cara de la extraña no era desconocida, no estaba olvidada en la memoria... ahora era clara como el agua...

.- Estabas perdido en los túneles, con el pie herido... ¿lo recuerdas? y ellos me perseguían, como ahora... como siempre...

Volvió a abrir los ojos. ... Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza... los del túnel... y los otros...

De súbito, un montón de recuerdos relampaguearon en su cabeza, cegándole, haciéndole perder el equilibrio...

Un montón de imágenes del pasado en las que ella siempre estaba presente, difusas, borrosas, inconexas, absurdas...

Pero ella, siempre ella...

Cerró los ojos, otra vez, aturdido.

No lograba darle sentido a nada.

.- Tu no puedes ser ella...- dijo de repente.- Eso fue hace quince años... – la chica sólo asintió, sonriéndole.

.- Lo sé. No he envejecido ni un solo día desde entonces... ellos no me dejarían.

.- ¿Qué...?

.- No trates de entender... no vale la pena.

.- ¡No!... tengo que entender... ¿Cuántas...?... ¿cuántas veces nos hemos visto ya?... – salió la voz de Leo, en un tono de angustia.- Lo sé... ¡sé que lo sé! pero lo olvidé... lo olvidé ¿verdad¿por qué lo había olvidado¿por qué lo olvidé?...- a medida que hablaba, los recuerdos se hacían más nítidos, como si su cabeza hubiera estado envuelta en una toalla mojada y sólo ahora pudiera quitársela... apoyó las palmas de sus manos en sus sienes, apretando los ojos.- ¡Ángela!.- gritó de pronto, con desesperación...- ¡Ese es tu nombre!

La chica sonrió, con los ojos cerrados.

Una sonrisa triste.

.- Nos hemos encontrado tantas veces ya... Nunca fue mi intención que te involucraras en esto... pero siempre parecías simplemente... aparecer... pensé en lo que podía pasarte si ellos te encontraban... por eso respiré aliviada al descubrir que cada vez que nos encontramos, me olvidabas por completo... no me cuestioné más, pensé que era lo mejor... Sin embargo... siempre me encuentras, siempre terminas encontrándome. Siempre terminamos encontrándonos... querido Leo.

.- ¿Por qué!- Leo parpadeó confundido.- ¿porqué lo olvidé! Por qué... ¿quién me hace esto¡¿Quién me hace olvidar!.- preguntó, esta vez su voz estaba teñida de rabia. La chica se encogió de hombros.

.- No lo sé. Ellos, probablemente... Todo lo que sé es que, de una forma u otra, siempre estás en mi camino, no puede ser una coincidencia... había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez, pero en cuanto te vi en ese callejón...- la chica hizo una pausa para soltar otra risita.- no pensé que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo... casi corrí a abrazarte, pero entonces me di cuenta que no me recordabas... que no me recordabas para nada... traté de huir, para que no tuvieras nada que ver en esto, pero como siempre, tu insististe...

.- ¿Quién!.

.- No pensé que me recordarías ahora... pensé que ellos se habrían encargado de eso otra vez... pero has dicho mi nombre... Tal vez no te lo dije antes porque tenía la esperanza de que lo recordaras por ti mismo... porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que me recordarías al fin... – la chica cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, nuevamente, recibiendo la lluvia en el rostro. Imperceptiblemente, dio otro par de pasos alejándose de Leo, pero éste estaba demasiado confundido para notarlo.- Sí me recuerdas después de todo...

Leonardo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las manos todavía apoyadas en la cabeza, la mirada clavada en el piso.

.- Han estado jugando con tus recuerdos... – dijo la chica, adivinando sus pensamientos.- La primera vez que nos vimos fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Quince años... cuando eras sólo un niño... Después de eso, nos encontramos un par de veces más... la siguiente fue hace unos meses... sé que no debes recordarlo... Estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos antes de que tuviera que marcharme otra vez... A pesar de sus esfuerzos por separarnos, de alguna forma siempre logramos encontrarnos... pero todo acaba igual: tu me olvidas por completo... Sé que tendrás muchas preguntas... quisiera tener el tiempo de responderte... pero tal vez tengas suerte y vuelvas a olvidar todo otra vez...

Leonardo sacudió la cabeza, presa de la más absoluta confusión...

.- ¿Quién ha estado jugando conmigo!... –repitió frustrado- ¿quién es el responsable de todo esto¿de quien huyes?... ¿de quien estas huyendo?

.- Si, lo sé. Siempre estoy huyendo. Y tu siempre tratando de ayudarme, incluso cuando trato de hacerte a un lado... pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, lo siento, tal vez...

.- ¿quien te persigue, maldita sea¡¡¡¿quién está detrás de todo esto! tengo derecho a saberlo...

Leo temblaba de rabia, pero la chica no dijo nada más.

.- Ya están aquí.- dijo en un susurro.- lamento que te hayas involucrado en esto...

Los pasos ya se oían con toda claridad, debían estar sólo a unos metros de la entrada del callejón.

Lo que pasó después, ocurrió demasiado rápido.

La muchacha llevó su mano derecha hasta su espalda. Leo vio el arma en su cintura sólo un segundo antes de que la sacara.

Le quitó el seguro.

.- No te preocupes, no me atraparán... no me convertiré en lo que ellos quieren... nunca. No seré el nuevo avatar... tu has tenido al demonio dentro, sabes como es... Yo no permitiré que me hagan eso.

.- Sólo tienes una bala ahí...- se apresuró a decir Leo.- Ponte tras de mi, deja que me haga cargo...- la chica rió, una sola carcajada sin ningún humor.

.- Puedes matarlos si quieres, puedes matarlos todo lo que quieras, ellos seguirán viniendo. Vendrán una y otra vez... como lo han hecho por quince años... me necesitan, no me dejarán ir...

.- No dejaré que te hagan daño.- Repitió Leo con los dientes apretados.

Un recuerdo difuso pasó fugaz por su mente, golpeándole como una bofetada...

Veces anteriores...

La misma angustia, la misma espera... el temor a ser atrapada en cada respiración... La chica suspiró y sonrió, algo que Leo no pudo ver.

.- Si tan sólo te hubiera encontrado antes, mucho, mucho antes... entonces sí podrías haberme ayudado... al principio los enfrentaba, pero pronto descubrí que eso sólo me acercaba más a ellos... Mientras más peleaba, menos podía reprimir este poder... y eso es justo lo que ellos quieren, eso es justo lo que ellos quieren de mi... que haga el mayor daño posible... Sólo ahora es que me doy cuenta cual es la única solución. Debía haber hecho esto hace mucho. Muchos se habrían salvado... tu no podrías entender. No sabes cuando daño he hecho...

Leo sintió un escalofrío.

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- preguntó temeroso.

.- Creo que siempre he sabido que esta era la única forma, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar otra...

.- Espera...- Leo avanzó aún más, lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos. El temor le atenazaba el estómago.- Suelta el arma, Ángela...

.- No puedo ser quien se supone que debo ser, no puedo hacer esas cosas terribles que ellos quieren de mi... dicen que es mi destino, dicen que no se puede escapar a él...

.- ¡Suelta el arma!.- Leo apenas podía respirar.

.- Dicen que no se puede evitar...

.- ¡SUELTALA!

Lo que pasó después, ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Ángela sonrió, luego puso el cañón del arma contra su sien.

.- Si eso es cierto, ni esta bala podrá evitar mi destino... esta noche lo comprobaremos...

.- ¡NO!

Leo se lanzó hacia delante, con horror.

Un segundo después, estalló el disparo.

_Demasiado rápido..._

.-

Fin del quinto cap.


	6. 6

**AVATAR: **Reencarnación, transformación de un ser en otro.

**.- **

**6- **

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, golpeando pesadamente el pavimento, el brazo que sostenía el arma se deslizó inerte a un lado, sin que sus dedos se abrieran lo suficiente como para soltarla... tras unos segundos en esa posición, el propio peso del cuerpo lo hizo deslizarse hacia el costado izquierdo, con el que finalmente golpeó el piso, cayendo sobre una poza de agua, salpicando levemente.

En los oídos de Leo aún retumbaba la detonación.

Sólo instantes después, su propio cuerpo cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaces de sostener su peso por más tiempo, como si el disparo del arma también lo hubiese alcanzado él.

Se quedó con la vista clavada en el cuerpo caído a sólo unos pasos de él.

En su mente deseaba acercarse, deseaba ir hasta ella, comprobar lo innegable... pero no consiguió moverse, difícilmente podía respirar.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, pero ese era el único sonido que podía escucharse. Ya no habían pisadas, ya no se oía la carrera de muchos pasos acercándose.

Tras el disparo, sólo quedó la lluvia que caía, pero estaba demasiado consternado como para notarlo. Estaba demasiado consternado como para hacer nada más que ver, con la vista fija...

La imagen del cuerpo inerte empapándose bajo la lluvia, se mezclaba con otras imágenes, otros tiempos, otras circunstancias, todo envuelto en una confusa nebulosa que no le permitía distinguir qué era verdad y qué era sólo un sueño...

Pero siempre estaba ella: la misma expresión de temor en sus ojos, el mismo deseo de huir... las mismas pisadas con las que siempre acababan sus recuerdos...

Su manos se abrieron a sus costados, soltando la empuñadura de su espada, apenas conciente de que la sostenía... había sido inútil, después de todo...

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, con los ojos abiertos y desenfocados, su rostro congelado en la misma expresión de horror... sin poder moverse, o tal vez con miedo de hacerlo...

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre el cuerpo tirado a sólo unos cuantos metros frente a sí; un hilillo rojo comenzaba a teñir las pozas a su alrededor.

No había podido ayudarla.

La verdad llegaba aturdidora, como un golpe seco y el vacío que dejaba era inmenso...

.- La... ¿la perdí?...- se preguntó a sí mismo balbuceante.

No entendía porqué le resultaba tan doloroso...

Deseaba moverse, pero simplemente no podía. Deseaba al menos poder apartar la vista, pero no podía siquiera parpadear...

La lluvia caía fría por su cuerpo.

Él mismo estaba frío por dentro...

¿Cómo entender que fuese tan insoportablemente doloroso el perder a alguien que ni siquiera recordaba con claridad?

Todo era confuso, no había un porqué...

Todo lo que tenía era ese vacío...

Porque ya no estaba.

Dios, como la había extrañado...

Cómo la había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo?

_¿Por qué no podía moverse?_

Y ni siquiera podía recordar quien era el culpable... Ni siquiera podía recordar, si es que lo había sabido alguna vez, quien era el responsable de todo.

Una sombra se asomó por la entrada del callejón, Leo pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo, pero no se movió, sus ojos no podían apartarse del cuerpo...

La sombra permaneció unos segundos parada en la oscuridad antes de comenzar a aproximarse.

Tras unos cuantos pasos, llegó junto al cuerpo que yacía en el pavimento. La sombra bajó la vista hasta ella, observándola, los brazos a los lados.

Desde donde estaba, Leo no podía distinguir sus facciones, pero era obvio que se trataba de un hombre, un hombre alto.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y su cuerpo seguía rehusándose al movimiento.

El hombre se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Ángela, sin dejar de observarla. Tras unos segundos, pasó una de sus manos tras su cuello y con el otro brazo reunió sus piernas. En un rápido movimiento, alzó su cuerpo con facilidad.

Leo seguía con la vista clavada en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el cuerpo de la chica, como si no se hubiese percatado que había sido removido de ahí.

El hombre lo observó en la oscuridad, pero Leo no le devolvió la mirada. Tras un momento, los ojos del extraño se volvieron nuevamente al cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

La lluvia había apartado el cabello del rostro de la chica, el que resplandecía en medio de la oscuridad... sus ojos habían quedado abiertos y vacíos...

El hombre los observó un buen rato antes de hablar.

.- Lo siento, chiquilla.- murmuró sobre su rostro.- De veras que sí. Yo tampoco quería esto...

El hombre inclinó su rostro aún más sobre el de la muchacha y estrechó con fuerza su cuerpo; sus brazos y cabello colgaban, goteando agua...

Después de un largo abrazo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, llevándose el cuerpo con él.

Se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando se detuvo, girando solamente la cabeza, mirando por sobre su hombro.

Leo, con la cabeza baja, no alzó la vista para encontrar la mirada del extraño. Sus ojos continuaban clavados en el pavimento, con los hombros caídos, inerte...

.- Vete, chico.- Dijo la sombra, apenas en un susurro.- Vete a casa, que es mejor así... hay cosas que es mejor olvidar...

La sombra volvió sus ojos al frente y continuó caminando hasta que desapareció en la calle.

Leo se quedó solo en el callejón, aún de rodillas, aún empapándose bajo la lluvia.

La cabeza sin pensamientos, el corazón vacío.

Lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, el rostro inexpresivo...

De vuelta a la guarida.

.-

.- Volviste.

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que Raphael estaba frente a él, que ya estaba en el interior de la guarida y que su hermano le estaba hablando. Aunque lo oía y lo veía mover los labios, por alguna razón, no podía comprender sus palabras.

Sólo estaba ahí, en medio de la sala, todo mojado, con expresión de confusión. En vez de responder a Raphael, avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él.

Raphael lo siguió con la mirada unos cuantos segundos antes de ir tras él.

.- ¿Y?.- preguntó con una nota de impaciencia mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sofá cercano a Leo.

.- ¿y?... ¿y qué?.- preguntó éste a su vez, atontado, mientras su vista se paseaba sin enfocar en nada. Raphael volteó los ojos con impaciencia.

.- La chica¿qué más va ha ser¿resolviste el problema¿qué hiciste con ella?.

"¿La chica?" pensó Leo, buscando furioso en su memoria en qué parte sabía él algo de una chica.

"Oh, si," recordó de pronto, "por supuesto. Como había podido olvidarlo¿dónde tenía la cabeza en esos días?". Se volvió a mirar a Raphael con una sonrisa.

.- Ella estará bien. La convencí de que se comunicara con sus padres. Ya no volverá a huir de casa.

.- Oh. Así que se trataba de eso. Chicos estúpidos.- sentenció Raphael, echándose para atrás en el respaldo del sofá. Leo se quedó con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro, la que pronto comenzó a desfigurarse en una mueca que no tenía nada de felicidad. Sus ojos habían comenzado a perderse en la nada cuando sintió la mano de Raphael sobre su hombro.

.- Así que, el buen samaritano se salió con la suya al final¿eh?... me alegro que no fuera nada más grave... – nuevamente Leo lo miró como si no comprendiese sus palabras, pero tras unos segundos sacudió la cabeza, intentando sonreír, pero sin tanto éxito ésta vez.

.- Si... creo que si...- contestó dudoso.

Si era verdad que había ayudado a esa chica¿por qué no estaba feliz entonces¿por qué no se sentía satisfecho?.

Probablemente sólo estaba cansado... todo estaba bien ahora, la chica ya estaba bien con sus padres, todo había salido bien al final.

¿Entonces por qué el nudo en la garganta?.

Se puso de pie.

.- Me voy a dormir.- dijo repentinamente y sin esperar respuesta, abandonó la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Raphael lo siguió con la mirada un instante, hasta que desapareció de su campo visual.

Leo no encendió las luces al entrar, se quedó de pie en la oscuridad. Temblaba.

Estaba vacío, vacío por dentro.

El vacío era inmenso.

Intentó caminar, llegar hasta la cama, pero su cuerpo se fue inclinando de a poco, hasta que ya no fue capaz de sostenerlo. Cayó de rodillas, lentamente, sintiendo como el nudo le oprimía la garganta, más fuerte que antes y no le dejaba respirar.

Sintió una enorme angustia al darse cuenta que no comprendía lo que le ocurría. O porqué sentía esa tristeza tan abrumadora.

Le hubiese gustado entender por qué, con la cara enterrada en sus manos, no podía dejar de llorar...

.-

Fin del cap.

Vaya... parece que no te gustó mucho el capitulo anterior, Kskabell... que pena... pero sí, la historia es angst y se irá poniendo cada vez más en ese tono... y no, no me interesa acabar pronto la historia (me queda toda la tercera parte) así que no voy a matar a Leo por ahora...

Y Ángela no es un personaje de la primera parte, aparece sólo en esta, la verdad es que esta historia no es una continuación de la primera sino una secuela, por eso es que no es tan exactamente parecida a la anterior, además, en esta parte no se espera que todos los misterios se resuelvan de inmediato (a mi me gusta alargar las cosas, así que no va a quedar todo claro al tiro, no me gusta quemar todo los cartuchos de un viaje, pero si tienen paciencia al final todo se descubre).

¿y bruta? (risas) si, si, si que sí, jejeje...

Eso, espero que Karlakarura siga encontrando interesante la historia, aunque aún no pueda decir mucho más sobre la chica... (no, que se me aportilla el cuento), jejeje, gracias por tus comentarios, chica...

Chaú.


	7. 7

**7-**

.- No debiste dejar que interfiriera.- El hombre en el sillón se incorporó levemente, con los ojos muy abiertos, presionándose el pecho con una mano.

.- Yo no lo dejé, árcangel.- dijo a modo de defensa.- yo no he tenido nada que ver en todo esto, sólo soy un mensajero, apenas el chico de los mandados.- en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa.- Sabes perfectamente que mi participación en este asunto es mínima, me lo han prohibido estrictamente.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

.- Eso nunca te ha detenido antes, Nabú.- El hombre del sillón no se volvió a mirarlo pero sonrió, acariciando al pequeño perro que dormía en sus faldas.

.- Bueno, no sé de qué te preocupas, ya todos tienen lo suyo¿verdad?.- la sonrisa dio paso a una mirada fría, sin ningún humor.- Ya les entregaste a la chica, tal y como ellos querían. Se la has entregado en sacrificio, aún sabiendo lo que ellos quieren hacer con ella...

Del otro lado de la habitación, salió de entre las sombras una figura envuelta en un enorme manto, su cabeza embutida en un capuchón. Avanzó lentamente hasta quedar a escasos metros del sillón dónde el otro hombre acariciaba a su perro durmiente.

Éste no podía saberlo, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que el encapuchado le tenía los ojos clavados en él. Eso, y la joroba que surgía de su espalda contribuían suficientemente para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Tras unos segundos de escrutarse mutuamente con la mirada, terminó por bajarla, de vuelta al perro.

Era viejo, más de lo que aparentaba ese cuerpo de anciano. Mucho más. Pero todavía había cosas a las que no se acostumbraba. Todavía había gente a la que no le gustaba hacer enojar demasiado... Además, sus superiores ya habían tomado su decisión. No había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto...

La voz del encapuchado lo volvió a la realidad. Tenía una voz hermosa, todos ellos la tenían, pero él sabía que sólo era para despitar. Éste, en particular, no tenía nada de hermoso.

.- Sabes que así es como debe ser.- el hombre de la silla hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano, molesto.

.- Ángeles haciendo tratos con demonios... si, así es tal y como debe ser...- respondió con ironía.- Admítelo arcángel, estás feliz con todo esto.

.- No estoy feliz, tampoco triste. Mis emociones no tienen nada que ver aquí. Yo sólo cumplo ordenes.

.- Si, claro..- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica, volviéndose hacia el perro y levantándole una oreja, como si pretendiese contarle algún secreto.- Claro que te creemos¿verdad Petey?- Tomó la cabeza del perro y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara, éste gruño débilmente.

.- ¿Petey¿Le pusiste Petey al perro demonio?.- el hombre del sofá lanzó una carcajada.

.- No deberías expresarte así. Él mismo eligió ese nombre. Lo escuchó de la televisión y le gustó¿sabes? creo que la televisión realmente nos ha ayudado a adaptarnos a este plano astral, no sé si me entiendes, creo que tu también deberías...

.- Basta Nabú.

.- Oh, lo siento, me cuesta concentrarme en este cuerpo humano, tu entiendes ¿verdad, el otro día sin ir más lejos...

.- ¡Nabú!

.- Oh, si claro¿en que estábamos?.- el perro volvió a gruñir.- Escucha, dile a tus "jefes", que todo está bien, el muchacho... – la mirada del hombre se oscureció y luego sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.- ... el pobre tipo no tiene idea de nada. Déjenlo en paz, ya bastante daño le han hecho...

.- La criatura no es mi problema... – Los ojos del viejo brillaron.

.- Noto cierto desprecio en tu voz... ¿Es porque él pudo portar la Espada de Fuego y tu no? Él y aquella jovencita, hace sólo un tiempo atrás... – Nabú sonrió maliciosamente.

.- La Espada de Fuego no puede volver a ser utilizada. Nada debe detener lo que está por suceder. Pareces no entender Nabú, las cosas están a punto de cambiar, drásticamente...

.- Si, si, si... ya me sé el cuento de memoria, el mundo ha estado a punto de transformarse una docena de veces y ya ves, aquí estamos aún... y de una vez por todas, mi nombre ya no es Nabú, es Kent, Kent Nelson, maldita sea y ya no trabajo para ti ... – el hombre en el sofá alzó la vista y guardó silencio. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba un buen rato hablándole a la nada. Suspiró resignado.- Odio cuando hace eso.

El hombre reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. De todas formas era un alivio que se hubiese ido, ya comenzaba a alterarlo.

.- Es mejor.- dijo al fin en voz alta.- Es mejor así. Que no sepa nada, que lo olvide todo. Sé que no es fácil. Sé que no tienen derecho. Pero es mejor así. – Respiró profundo y levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor.- Pero no durará.- Se volvió a mirar al perro y continuó acariciándolo tras las orejas.- No, no durará. Al final, terminará recordándolo todo... – el anciano dejó al perro en paz y volvió su vista al frente, a la nada, frotándose el mentón con la mano.- Y me muero por saber que hará cuando lo haga... Cuando recuerde absolutamente todo.

.-

**Fin de la Segunda parte.**

Disclaimer: Nabú/Kent Nelson y Petey no son mios, son de DC comics (Dr. Fate magazine)

Si, ya terminamos Avatar II.

El camino está preparado para la tercera, que es mucho más parecida a la primera parte.

Espero que les gustase y les de la paciencia para continuarla.

Nos vemos dentro de poco...

.-

Medeah out.


End file.
